I'm Not Over You Just Yet
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: Response to KittyKat-1's challenge. Full Summary inside. The Rock/Trish pairing. Rating T for mild swearing. Reviews and flames welcome!
1. Summary

**I'm Not Over You Just Yet**

Author's Note: This is my brand new WWE fic and it is a response to a challenge that KittyKat-1 sent me. I know I still have 2 other fics to finish but I'm sure I can juggle around the three.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously, not even the plot of this story belongs to me. The WWE/ECW/WCW and their Rosters all belong to their respective owners. I am not using this story to make any form of profit, only for my enjoyment and hopefully others enjoyment too! I also do not own the right's to the title, I got the idea off the song "I'm Not Over You Just Yet" by Carolina Liar.

Plot: Since taking control of The Alliance Shane McMahon has been harrassing Trish Status. After one night taking it too far, Trish considers leaving. Vince wants her to stay. So he does the only thing he can. He contact The Rock and convinces him to return. 

Even though their relationship fell apart, The Rock has never stopped loving Trish. Now, he will do anything in his power to protect her and find love once again along the way.

I have to point out that my story will probably not match the WWF/Alliance storyline as it was almost 10 years ago that it happened (doesn't time fly!) so bear with me!

I also will be using WWF instead of WWE as it feels much more _realistic_ to call it that.

General info: Thoughts will be in **bold**

Speech will be in plain text

Flashbacks will be in _italics_.

I decided to post this note seperate because I didn't want to put it in with the first chapter. I really hope that you enjoy this story and feel free to review/PM. Feedback is _always_ appreciated!

xXxArwenxXx


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just after 11pm on Thursday and since SMACKDOWN! had finished for the night the majority of the WWF roster had gone back to the hotel. Vince McMahon the current Chairman of the WWF was still in his office and trying his hardest not to succumb to the _mental_ _breakdown_ that had been threatening to appear over the last couple of months.

The majority of the WWF Superstars – and not to mention the entire wrestling community- have wondered how the hell he is managing to cope with the fact that his own two children are planning to destroy his livelihood and not to mention source of income.

Shane McMahon shocked the world recently after turning up, _uninvited_, to RAW 3 months ago with the so called 'Blonde Bombshell' of the World Championship Wrestling (WCW for short) Stacy Keibler on his arm. He arrogantly announced to the stunned crowd (and father) that he had just signed a deal with Ted Turner which made him the _new_ owner of the WCW – the World Wrestling Federation's _biggest_ rival.

After that shocking revelation Shane has done nothing but make Vince's life a living hell. WCW superstars kept interrupting matches and attempted to injure top WWF superstars. Vince tried his hardest to come to some reasoning with his son, just last week he attempted to make some sort of deal with his son who rejected his father's offer of peace. He gleefully announced on the phone that he had _already_ made a deal with the WWF's _other_ rival - Extreme Championship Wrestling or ECW for short.

Many had assumed that ECW was going bankrupt so why would Shane join forces with a sinking ship? It wasn't until last month on RAW that things got a whole lot _worse_.

Paul Heyman along with Shane, interrupted the tag match between the Hardyz and Edge and Christian to gleefully announce that a new co-owner had signed a deal which meant the company was still in business.

No-one knew how Vince McMahon was managing to _still_ run his company as the co-owner in question just happened to be his _daughter_ Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. The two siblings decided to create an alliance which they subtly named their new WCW/ECW coalition as the two (along with Paul Heyman) shared a common goal: to destroy their father's 'Empire'.

Since the two got together they had coined the name 'Alliance' which is what they decided to call themselves.

Since this Alliance the WWF's schedule was thrown into complete chaos. Both RAW and SMACKDOWN had suffered countless interferences from Alliance members which resulted in both sides losing talent due to injury. There was also certain superstars jumping ship and Vince had lost some of his most valued wrestlers to the _other_ side. The latest blow just happened to be none other than _Stone Cold Steve Austin_ who had turned on Chris Jericho and The Rock in a six man tag match which caused the latter to become injured and ultimately leave.

All of this effected in Vince still remaining in his office, even though he knew he should be back at the hotel, getting some well earned rest. Vince couldn't sleep, since The Rock (or Dwayne Johnson as he was known off screen) got injured.

Things have been strained between Vince and Dwayne as Vince had not heard from the man in weeks. The attack happened almost 1 month ago now and even though the Doctor had sent a report 2 weeks ago clearing him to compete, Vince had not received one single phone call. This made him feel _nervous_ which was something he didn't not _like_ at this current moment in time. Especially when it was regarding his employees.

Had Shane and Stephanie managed to warp his mind and make him join them? Sure, Vince and Dwayne had their arguments in the past but surely it didn't lead to Dwayne biting the hand the fed him. It was Vince after all, who gave him his _big_ break just like he did his father before him.

"Why haven't you called?" Vince murmured as he ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

He looked down at the Doctor's note for what felt like the millionth time. He then looked at his phone, even though he had been here the whole time and it had remained dead he still feared he missed Dwayne's call.

His eyes then drifted to the lone bottle of unopened whisky that sat beside the phone.

**If I keep drinking I'll end up with Cirrhosis. **He thought with a rueful smile as he thought about what he should do.

Trish Stratus was the last Diva left in the Women's locker room. She had politely declined Jacqueline and Amy's (Lita) offer of a ride back to the hotel.

"I'll be fine." She reassured her red headed best friend who shot her anxious looks before reluctantly leaving to her boyfriend and fellow on screen partner Matt Hardy's locker room.

"Call us when you get back, so we know you're safe." Jackie gently warned her. She always kept an eye out on the other Divas, especially when Stacy and her bitchy fellow blonde friend Torrie Wilson were around. With those two you could never guess what they had planned next.

Now the blonde was on her own and she sighed as she leaned back on the bench. You would think that she would be happy since she was the one whose arm was raised in her match against Torrie Wilson which meant she was one step closer to defeating Jazz at the next PPV for the Women's title which was now with the the Alliance after Lita lost her match against her on RAW due to an interference by Lance Storm which the referee, Nick Patrick (a senior WCW official) somehow never saw.

However, Trish was not thinking about that, even if she had _won_ the belt back it still wouldn't have mattered. After what happened to her after RAW last week, the blonde had contemplated leaving the WWF as she did not feel one bit as safe as she used to...

_Monday Night RAW 1 week ago_

"_We showed those bitches! I told you Barbie one and Barbie two had no chance against us!"_ _Amy grinned as she and Trish had just beat Torrie and Stacy in a tag match. The two blonde's smugly pointed out in a pre-match interview that their match would be a 'piece of cake' and that 'they would be the one's with their arms raised high.'_

_Trish smiled at her friend as they came through the curtain. The hallway was quiet which Trish thought was strange but didn't let on to Amy, she didn't want to worry her friend._

"_I'm gonna head back to Matt's locker room, you wanna come?" Amy asked._

"_What? And watch you guys exchange saliva?" Trish teased which caused her friend to shove her._

"_No! Jeff will be there! Besides it's not safe for you to be on your own! Amy said as she glanced around the hallway._

_Trish rolled her eyes. She was about to reply but their two opponents had just came back from the ring and Torrie it seemed was worse off than Stacy as she was holding onto her friend for dear life._

"_Awww Torrie, I hope you're arm isn't broken." Amy sweetly replied as the two women glared at her and Trish._

"_You think you're so great but I know all about you Amy!" Stacy spat at her._

_Trish playfully yawned and turned to Amy. "I think I know where she's going with this..."_

_Amy grinned at her friend who turned her attention back to the two Alliance members who didn't look happy._

"_You're implying...again...that Amy is a lesbian! Really Stacy, that's getting old. When are you gonna drop it and accept the fact that Matt doesn't want you?"_

_Amy giggled as Torrie gripped Stacy's arm to prevent the woman from attacking Trish._

"_Leave it Stace, she's not worth it." Torrie told her friend who looked at her._

_Amy smiled triumphantly. "I would listen to her if I was you...she's actually talking sensibly...for once!" _

_Torrie glared at Amy and the two Diva's thought that the blonde's would turn and walk away. But Stacy Keibler was not known for losing a verbal fight._

_The two frowned as Stacy turned her attention back to them, particularly to Trish. "How sweet, you talking about what Matt would want when your own man left you!"_

_Torrie cackled with glee and Amy grabbed Trish's arm as the Canadian growled "You little-" and attempted to get in the other woman's face._

"_Awww, did I hit a nerve?" Stacy smirked._

"_I think you better leave." A voice called out. It turned out to be Jeff who was glaring at the two Alliance women._

"_We were leaving anyway." Torrie snottily announced. "We have better things to do with our time!" She added as she looked the two Diva's up and down before she and Stacy headed back to the Alliance's locker rooms._

_Amy, Jeff and Trish watched the two disappear from view. Amy turned to Trish and smiled sadly._

"_Ignore them. Stacy's full of shit. She knows fine well why Dwayne left."_

_Trish sighed and attempted to smile. "I know but I can't help but feel if she might be right."_

_Before Amy could reply, Jeff had managed to wedge his in-between the two women and sling his arms around them._

"_Ames is right." Jeff began looking at Trish who smiled at him. He was one of her best friends. "But if in the off chance that Dwayne doesn't come back...I'd be happy to keep you company at night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her which caused the two women to burst out laughing._

"_Hey!" Jeff protested as he slowly removed his arms from their shoulders.. He now crossed them and pouted like a child._

"_Oh grow the fuck up!" Amy scolded lightly punching him._

"_I'm gonna tell Matt you did that!" Jeff whined rubbing his arm._

_Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Trish. "Now do you see why I asked you to come with me?"_

_Trish laughed, feeling a bit better. "All right! I'll come with but I'm gonna head to the catering first, do you guys want anything?"_

_Jeff shook his head. Amy frowned. "I'm fine too but I really don't think you should go alone."_

_Trish rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm a grown woman! Not to mention a professional wrestler! I'll be fine!"_

"_But what if you get attacked? How would I live with myself if something bad happened?" Amy asked her worriedly._

"_Ames, Trish is right." Jeff said softly as he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine. Catering is just down the hallway." He pointed to the room which was just a couple of yards away from where they were standing._

_Amy looked at Jeff then back at Trish before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine. But you better be back at the locker room in 5 minutes!"_

_Trish smiled and shook her head as she watched Jeff practically drag her friend back to the locker room. She turned on her heel and headed to catering._

_I think I'll get a bottle of water and something to eat but I don't know what... Trish thought as she made her way down the corridor. _

_She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the narrow side corridor to the left of the catering room or the arm that snaked out of it and grabbed her at the waist._

_Trish didn't even have time to scream as she was forcefully slammed against the wall. She felt a cold hand cover her mouth and her eyes widened as she came face to face with a grinning Shane McMahon who looked her up and down whilst keeping a tight grip on her._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" Shane said as his eyes roamed her body._

_Trish wriggled about, trying to break free but it was useless as his grip was iron tight. She prayed to God that she wouldn't cry, she didn't want to show Shane that she was weak._

"_Now, if you do what I want then I promise I won't hurt you..." He drawled in her ear which caused her to shiver._ _"but if you try and scream or attract attention then you won't be so lucky." He murmured as he ran a hand down her cheek._

_Trish tried to keep the tears away but it was useless. She didn't know what he was going to do to her and it terrified her. _

"_Now, I have tried my hardest to get a hold of you, excuse the pun, (he chuckled) to try and convince you that you're making the wrong choice of staying with my father and if you really want to...succeed in this business then you should rethink your choices." Shane told her with a lecherous glint in his eye._

_Trish stared at him the fear still evident in her eyes. Why wasn't Jeff or Amy coming for her? He still had his hand covering her mouth. He leaned in once more, his eyes level with hers._

"_Promise me you'll think about my offer..." He broke off and moved his lips to her ear. She closed her eyes and gulped. Her tears soaking his hand. "because next time I see you I might not be so patient."_

_With that he pushed away from her and casually strolled out of the hallway. Trish was too stunned to move. She just shakily slid down the wall and cried due to shock._

She closed her eyes and tried to remain calm but it was useless. After that horrible incident with Shane she had never been more on edge. She never told anyone about it – including Amy. When she finally managed to rejoin her friends, she lied and said she was upset at Stacy's comments which affected her appetite. Amy hugged her tightly but she somehow felt that Jeff and Matt didn't believe her but she buried her head in her friend's shoulder so she wouldn't have to look at them.

She had debated about leaving ever since that Monday night and after that flashback she decided it would be for the best. She wondered what it would be like if _he_ was still here. She knew that Shane pushed his luck because he knew that Dwayne was out of the picture. If he was around he would never let her out of his sight because he was afraid of what Shane could do to her.

They had only been together for 8 months and their relationship broke apart after he got injured and ignored everyone. She figured he wasn't he coming back and that he had probably moved on, otherwise he would have answered her calls.

_It now or never. At least it will be quiet_. She thought as took one deep breath before exiting the locker room.

Vince considered taking a chance and phoning Dwayne. Time was running out and if he didn't act soon it would too late and he would lose everything. Just as he picked up the receiver someone knocked on his door.

He frowned and put the receiver back down. **Who the hell is here at his hour?** He glanced at his clock which made his frown deepen, it was now nearly 11.30pm.

The person still knocked and it was only until a muffled "Hello, Vince are you in there?" that Vince relaxed.

"Yeah Trish, come on in." Vince called as she entered the room.

Trish had her back turned as she closed the door. When she turned to face her boss her heart sank. He looked like hell and what she was going to say to him wasn't going to cheer him up one bit.

"What can I do for you?" He said sounding tired but managed to raise a smile.

**I'm such an evil cow but I have to do this, I just don't feel safe without Dwayne.** "Vince, I um, I have to talk to you." Trish said quietly as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Vince felt his frown return slightly. There was something in the tone in her voice that made him feel uneasy.

"Trish, is everything alright? You look a bit pale?" Vince told her noticing that she had gone a shade paler than normal.

Trish sighed before staring her boss in the eye. "I can't do this anymore Vince. I can't keep this up, I-I think I should go before things get worse." She truthfully told him.

Vince felt like that bottle of whisky wouldn't hurt right now. He couldn't deal with another loss.

"Trish, I know things are bad right now but do you seriously want to risk ending a successful career before its had a chance to take off?" Vince asked stunned.

**Oh, you don't know how bad things are. **"I just can't do it without him Vince. I really can't." Trish replied sadly.

Vince smiled sadly and done something that shocked Trish as she had never seen him do this to anyone before, he reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"I know I can be a mean old bastard at times but I'm still human. I know when someone's upset. I know you miss him Trish and I know you care about him a lot and I feel he still feels the same about you. Its hard when you get injured both mentally and physically and at this time, with all this Alliance crap, it really takes a lot out of you but I have faith in Dwayne that he will return." Vince said softly.

Trish smiled sadly. "I appreciate that Vince but what if he doesn't?" She asked that small thought still niggling her mind. **I can't stay here if he doesn't come back. God knows what Shane will do to me if I stay here alone.**

Trish suppressed a shudder. She didn't want Vince to catch on how she was really feeling because if the truth got out there was no way anyone would believe her, Shane had inherited the famous McMahon trait: he could lie his way out of anything.

Vince was silent for a moment then leaned back in his seat and stretched. Trish took the time to quickly glance at the bottle of whisky. **He needs to get the hell out of this office before he loses it completely**.

Vince returned his focus to the blonde haired woman. He crossed his arms on his desk and leaned towards her.

"I tell you what. If you still feel this way by Monday then come and see me and I'll get the paperwork sorted out. The best thing to do is to go back to the hotel and really think about what you want to do. Sometimes when things get bad we tend to make rash decisions that we regret for the rest of her lives." Vince said a tad bitterly.

Trish stared at him, she knew she should stick to her guns and demand that she be released but a small part of her still wanted to stay and show Shane that he could intimidate her.

"Okay, I'll think about it and let you know on Monday." She stunned herself as she somehow managed to get that sentence out even though she was adamant about leaving.

This seemed to relieve Vince who looked slightly happier. "Good! Now I take it you don't have a ride to the hotel?"

Trish shook her head. "I don't...I left my stuff in the locker room. I was gonna take a cab..." She began but he held up a hand stopping her.

"What kind of boss would I be if I let my employee take a cab?" He joked. "Go and get your stuff and head to the parking lot. My driver's there, tell him I sent you and he'll take you back to the hotel. Once you're there he'll double back and get me."

Trish smiled and nodded before thanking him and going to get her stuff.

When he was sure she was gone he sighed before picking up the receiver once more. He dialled that all to familiar number and smiled slightly when the dialling tone signalled that he hadn't changed his number or ripped the phone line out.

"Hello Vince." Dwayne's cool voice responded as if he knew he was about to call him.

Vince managed to hide his surprise and took a deep breath to compose himself. "Dwayne, I think it's time we had a talk, I have something to tell you that is extremely important..." Vince began but Dwayne cut him off.

"Oh really? Vince if you're calling about another one of Shane and Stephanie's _pathetic_ threats..." Dwayne scoffed.

Vince played at him at his own game, cutting him off mid sentence. "It's about Trish." Vince smirked as the line went silent.

"I'm listening." Dwayne replied in an even tone.

"I thought it might interest you to know that she's thinking of leaving. I know you care about her so how about we cut the bullshit and get down to business?" Vince replied coolly.

"What did you have in mind?" Dwayne responded.

That night Vince didn't get any sleep but as he talked to the Great One, he knew he was one step closer to getting him back which meant Trish would stay and maybe, just maybe he would manage to teach his children a lesson.

**A.N. I hope that was okay! Please review and the next chapter will be up on Wednesday or Thursday next week.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The weekend seemed to fly by – well for Trish Stratus anyway- and it was now the early hours of Monday morning. The WWF was in Chicago and since RAW was being filmed later that night both the Alliance and WWF superstars were at the hotel near the arena.

Trish was currently in her hotel room, it was only 4.45am, and she was staring at the ceilling. That's how she had spent most her night: staring at the ceilling with the thoughts about leaving, Dwayne and of course Shane McMahon's threat echoing in her mind. She knew now what she had to do. She would go the arena and meet with Vince as planned. There she would tell him she was leaving. It was the safest thing to do.

A light snore caused the blonde's eyes to turn to her best friend who was sleeping soundly on the bed next to her.

**How am I gonna tell Amy? I can't stay. **She felt her heart sink at the thought of leaving her best friend behind. Amy had looked out for her ever since day one. She was practically her sister. Trish swallowed the lump that formed at her throat. **No! Don't you dare cry! Amy will understand why you have to do this. **

Would she? Trish knew that her pitiful excuse of the pressure of the Alliance getting to her would cause her best friend to scoff at her.

**I should have told her the truth...she's my best friend but what if she told Matt? If that got out it would be me against Shane and I'd be accused of lying. **

Trish sighed and turned her attention back to the ceilling. She would think of an excuse but she knew that she couldn't tell Amy the truth. She gazed at the clock it was now 4.56am.

Trish yawned as she felt the sleep she fought all night begin to take over her.

**I'll just rest for a little while...maybe and hour or two...** and with that she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Trish?" "Trish come on, you gotta wake up now!" A voice called. The person also pulled the cover's off her bed.

Trish stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She squinted in the lightness and frowned when she saw Amy standing at the foot of her bed, her arms folded. She was fully dressed and looked slightly pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Trish sleeply asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "_What's wrong?_ I've been trying to wake you for the past _hour_! What the hell did you _do_ last night?"

Trish sat up and rubbed her eyes. She cast a glance at the clock it was going onto 1.30 in the afternoon.

"Shit!" She bolted out of bed she didn't mean to sleep in so late.

"Shit indeed." Amy replied as she handed Trish her cell phone. She looked at it and realised she had 5 missed calls all from Vince who was not one for being kept waiting.

"He's gonna be pissed." Trish murmured as she ran a hand through her hair.

Amy smiled slightly. "Maybe he'll go easy on you, on account of his children trying to ruin him." She dryly remarked as she handed Trish clean clothes.

"Thanks." Trish said as aceepted her clothes. "I hope so, I guess I was more tired than I thought." She tried to throw Amy off the _real_ reason she was kept awake.

"You really have to stop this worrying!" Amy scolded her. "It's not good for you." The red head remarked believeing that was why her friend overslept.

Trish sighed. "I know." "Look I'll be quick. Once I've put those on we can head to the arena, I'll grab food there. I better go see Vince before he gets even more mad." She replied all the while hating herself for lying _again_ to her friend.

"Suits me, Jeff text me, the food isn't that great here anyway." Amy told her friend as she sat on the bed and waited for her to get ready.

It was almost 2.30 when the girls made it to the arena. Amy parked the rental car and she and Trish walked towards the locker room.

"I don't think he'll keep you long." Amy told Trish as they got closer to the WWF Women's locker room.

"I hope not." Trish replied quietly.

Amy grinned at her and slung her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Will you relax? Jesus he's probably worried that you've deflected or something!" Amy teased attempting to make her friend happier.

Trish tried to smile but it was useless. "I'll see you in a bit. I hope this will be quick." She said softly not looking at her friend because if she did she would most likely burst into tears.

Amy watched her friend and sighed. **If Dwayne was still here she wouldn't feel like this. If he comes back I'm gonna kill him. No one makes my friend feel like shit and get away with it!**

After what felt like an enternity's walk, Trish made it to Vince's office. She was about to knock but paused to take a deep breath in attempt to calm herself.

**You can do this. You can quit. You can do this.** She knocked on the door and waited until she heard his muffled "Come in." before opening the door.

"Vince I'm so sorry I'm late, I totally overslept..." Trish babbled as she opened the door to reveal her boss sitting behind his desk with a grin that could put the Chesire Cat to shame.

"Trish! I was beginning to think you'd left without telling me! Hopefully that's not why you're here." Vince cheerfully announced as she looked on stunned.

**What in the Hell is wrong with him?** "Uh, Vince are you alright?" Trish asked tentively. This was a completely different Vince from the one she left on Thursday night.

"Me?" Vince asked, the grin still etched on his face as he looked at her. "I'm on _top_ of the w_orld_! Please take a seat. As soon as my other guest gets here we can begin this little meeting." He replied indicating to one of the two empty chairs in front of his desk.

Trish didn't speak, she was still confused as to why he was acting so happy. Not that she was one to begrude people from that but if you were in Vince McMahon's shoes it would be the _last_ emotion you would show.

She nodded and made her way to one of the seats.

**He must mean his lawyer, I'm sure he mentioned something about paperwork on Thursday night.**

Trish sat down and stared at her boss who beamed at her before looking at the door.

"Um Vince about Thursday night..." Trish began attempting to start the conversation about her leaving the WWF.

Before he could reply or she could continue a sharp knock interrupted them. Vince's grin got wider which puzzled Trish more than ever.

"Right on time...Come in!" Vince murmured the first part before confidently bellowing the last part of his sentence.

Trish frowned at her boss. **What is going on?** "Vince what the hell is going on here?" Trish demanded her attention still on her boss.

Vince looked at the person who had just came in and then back at the blonde haired woman. He simply leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. His grin was not as big as before but was now a tad smug.

"Why don't you ask _him_ yourself?" Vince indicated with a nod to the person who was standing behind her.

Trish frowned at her boss as she got up out of her seat. "Vince, I really don't have the _time_ for your mind games! I thought you would be serious about our last meeting but I guess I was-"

The Diva was cut off as she turned away from him and was now face to face with the person who recently entered.

**This cannot be happening! I'm dreaming, I have to be!** Her eyes widened as she took him in. He hadn't changed one bit. Her breath caught in her throat she couldn't speak.

The dark sunglasses were removed and his eyes fixed on hers. He was grinning but not as bad as Vince.

"Hello Trish. You haven't changed one bit."

Dwayne Johnson was back.

**A.N. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope it was okay. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and alerts I didn't think I would get as many! I am not sure when I am off next week so once I know I will post a note on my profile with the day when chapter 3 will be up.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was as if time had stood still. Trish couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**Is he really here? I'm dreaming, I must be! This is just a figment of my imagination! **She thought as she just stared at Dwayne who stared back at her. His eyes never leaving hers.

Vince looked at the two and sensed a slight uneasiness. "I'll um, I'll just let you two get _reaquianted_." Vince replied as he hastly cut across the room and out of the door. Once he was outside he let out a breath.

**Thank God it's not me she mad at! **He smiled slightly and stepped away from his door but keeping a close watch on his office as he didn't want anything or _anyone_ interrupting the two occupants of his office.

It had been 2 or 3 minutes since Vince left and Trish still hadn't moved nor had she said a word. Dwayne sighed, figuring it was up to him to make the first move.

"Trish, I understand that-" He walked towards her and was about to take her hand but he reeled backwards, clutching his cheek.

Trish just glared at him. She had just gave him a sharp backhander that Stephanie McMahon herself would have been proud of.

"You have _no_ idea how _I _feel! Don't _you_ dare try and imply you _know_ how I should be feeling!" She hissed at him.

Dwayne's heart sank as he rubbed his cheek. **Well what did you expect? Nearly 2 months and not one phonecall? ** He ignored the sarcastic voice that just happened to appear in his head.

"Trish, you have every right to be mad at me...I should have called you..." He attempted to try again but her bitter laugh cut him off again.

"Why thank you! I _know_ I should be mad! You _should_ have called but guess what Dwayne you _didn't_!" She replied and he mentally winced at the emphasis she placed on certan words.

"I wanted to...believe me I did!" He announced his gaze fixed firmly on her whereas before he avoided looking directly at her. She scoffed at him but she didn't say anything so he guessed he could go on. "I was messed up, I wasn't even sure if I was coming back and I didn't want to hurt you." He said sincerly.

Trish just stared at him and sighed. "I just wanted one call. One measley little call to know that you were all right..." Her voice was beginning to crack as she spoke. "it's funny that you _cared_ about my _feelings_ yet by not calling you _hurt_ me even more!" She finished her voice full of sadness. She turned away from him, her eyes filling up with tears.

Her gentle sobs filled the room and before Trish could say or do anything she felt his strong arms wrap around her. Her head rested against his shoulder as sobbed uncontrollably. He closed his eyes as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you. If I could take it back I would. I love you so much Trish." Dwayne whispered as he held her close to him.

Trish sniffed and moved her head from his shoulder, she looked up at him with sad eyes. "I-I...how will I know you won't leave me again?" Trish asked him her voice barely above a whisper.

Dwayne just looked at her. They were now standing at arms length but he still held onto her. He wanted nothing more to pull her close again and declare that he would never leave her. But what if he got injured again? What if it was more serious than last time..._career threatening_? He didn't want Trish to risk her career for the sake of looking after him.

Trish just pulled away and shook her head. She had mistook his unsure silence about his feelings as a sign that he couldn't promise her what she wanted.

"So much for the _I love you!_" Trish spat at him. Her sadness was now replaced by bitterness.

"Trish..." Dwayne began snapping to the present to reassure her he was thinking about her feelings. **If you hurry up and tell her then she'll know you care about her!**

She didn't give him a chance to speak. "Just let me _know_ when you're planning on leaving so I can come and wave you off this time!" She yelled at him before turning sharply on her heel and exiting Vince's office.

Vince stared at Trish who just glared at him before swiftly walking back to the locker rooms. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before trudging back into his office. **That didn't look promising**...when he saw Dwayne's stony expression he knew things didn't work out as planned.

"Well, it could have been worse." Vince remarked but quickly shut his mouth as Dwayne glowered at him.

Trish didn't care that she was receiving looks from both her fellow WWF co-workers and Alliance members as she headed to the Hardy's locker room. She opened the door and frowned when she realised the room was empty.

**Where are they? Matt and Jeff's match isn't until the middle of the show...** Trish's worried thought was soon wiped out of her head when she heard voices coming from the bathroom.

"I told you _not_ to do it and what did you do? You _did_ it! Seriously you act like children sometimes!" Amy could be heard reprimanding someone.

"I didn't think _this_ would happen!" Jeff cried in protest.

Trish figured the younger Hardy must have been the one the red head had just told off.

"I can't believe _you _let him do that! You're his _older_ brother! It's your job to make sure he doesn't hurt himself due to his own _stupidity_." Amy had now turned on Jeff.

Trish grinned and decided now was the time to make her presence known. "Hey guys..." She began a bright smile on her face, masking her true feelings from her friends, she soon frowned however, when she noticed Jeff leaning over a sink, whining in agony as he clutched at his head. Matt was trying his hardest not to laugh-probably at his brother- and Amy was glaring at both of them, her arms folded. "what's up?" Trish added confused as to what was going on.

Amy turned to her friend and sighed. "I left them alone for 5 minutes!" She cried in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.

Trish turned to Matt as she sensed Amy was going to moan at her about the two men before informing her as to what had happened.

Matt looked at Trish and smiled. "It's nothing really...Amy's just being a tad _over reactive_!"

This statement caused another whine to come from Jeff and Amy to scoff at her boyfriend. "Oh so you think daring your little brother to crush up Skittles and then snort them up his nose is _funny_?"

Matt giggled. "Ames how do you not think it is? Jeffro didn't _taste_ the rainbow...he _smelt_ it instead!"

This caused Matt to burst into hysterical laughter. Even Jeff chuckled even though his head was hurting. Trish even managed a smile and Amy couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend.

"Will he be okay?" Trish asked as she and Amy walked out of the bathroom.

Amy looked over her shoulder as Matt laughed while making sure his younger brother was okay.

"He'll live, compared to crashing through tables, a few _snorted_ candies shouldn't do any harm...how did your meeting with Vince go?" Amy asked as they sat down one the bench.

Her question caught Trish off guard as she realised that she hadn't even had the chance to give Vince her answer about whether or not she was going to stay.

This didn't go unnoticed by Amy who frowned at her friend. "What happened?"

Trish's eyes widened. "Oh! Um nothing, he was just concerned about me not answering his calls earlier." Trish waved her hand in an attempt to pass the situation off as nothing important.

"Trish, you can't bullshit me! I live with _Matt_ and _Jeff_!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Something went on in that office and it must have been pretty big because you look like Bambi caught in headlights right now." Amy remarked.

Trish sighed and looked at her friend. "I really don't want to talk about it right now..." she glanced at the bathroom door which drew Amy's attention away from her friend. "I'll talk later, when we get back to the hotel." Trish finished as she didn't want to be over heard from the two brothers because if they found out Dwayne was back they might not take it lightly.

Amy smiled and gently squeezed her friend's shoulder. "When you're ready, let me know."

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked which caused the two women to look at him. Jeff stood silently beside him.

"We're fine...girl stuff." Amy said with a grin which made them grimace slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" Trish asked Jeff who nodded.

"My head isn't as sore but I'll live, I can't wait to get out there and face Rob and Billy Kidman! Hopefully I'll be able to shut that asshole up for once!" Jeff said with a grin. He was referring to Rob Van Dam the ECW wrestler who happened to take his Hardcore title from him at _InVasion_.

"I'll be rooting for you, seen as I have the night off." Trish teased.

"Well you need all the rest you can get, what with having to deal with Jazz." Jeff shuddered.

"Please! Trish will be fine! Jazz is all _talk_ believe me." Amy said dismissively.

"Oh, so how come _she_ beat _you_ on RAW a couple of months ago?" Matt teased.

Amy smirked at her boyfriend. "I was too busy staring at that young Alliance referee." She remarked which wiped the smile off Matt's face. She turned to Trish (who along with Jeff was trying to keep a straight face) "You know that _hot_ brunette with that cute little ass!" Amy joked but squealed when Matt playfully grabbed her and mock threatened to fling her in the shower.

Trish laughed at her friend's antics but she couldn't forget the incident in Vince's office. She got what she wanted yet she still felt like shit.

**At least he's here...once Shane finds out he won't be pleased...You need to let Vince know what you're planning to do.** She would speak to Vince after the show. That would give her time to calm down.

Later that night, RAW was in full swing. The show started with Stacy Keibler going one on one against Lita which the red head won as she managed to outsmart Torrie who rushed down to help her friend. Matt and Jeff were also successful as they beat Billy and Rob.

Booker T the current WCW Champion had accepted a challenge (made earlier that night) from Kurt Angle to a title match. Kurt had managed to make Booker tap when he hit him with an ankle lock which resulted in him becoming the new Champion.

This had caused Shane and Paul to head to the ring and announce that although Kurt been successful it was simply a one off and that the Alliance would put an end to Kurt and the other WWF Superstars careers.

They were both stunned when Vince's music hit and he appeared at the top of the ramp with a huge grin on his face.

"Shane! Paul! Once again your naivety never ceases to amaze me!" Vince declared.

Shane frowned at his father. He leaned against the ropes and glared at him. "Naivety? You honestly think I'm being naïve? Oh dad you have no idea how _wrong_ you are! You see Kurt _was_ lucky tonight..."

He was cut off by the roaring cheers of the crowd. "Shut up! You people have no idea how strong and _dominating_ our Alliance is! Like I said..._dad_, tonight was simply a fluke and believe me, we _will_ get that belt back and we _will_ be the ones that destroy your-" He was cut off by Vince who rolled his eyes at his son.

"_Company_." Vince finished for him, his voice full of sheer boredom. "How many times are you going to keep _convincing_ yourself before you actually _believe_ that that's going to happen." He stated with a smirk which enraged the two men in the ring even further.

"We don't have to _convince_ anyone Vince!" Paul yelled into his mike in an attempt to divert attention back to him and Shane. "After all, you haven't heard from your precious _Chosen One_ in months! Chris Jericho is injured and we all _know_ Taker and Kane simply cannot defeat Stone Cold, Booker T and Rhyno on their own!" Paul added grinning malevolently whilst Shane now smirked at his father who appeared to look defeated.

**Okay, keep it together, remember the plan...look as defeated as you can...any minute now** Vince kept his cool. While RAW was going on he and a reluctant Dwayne put the misfortunate altercation with Trish behind them and came up with a plan to show Shane who was the boss. They came up with this brilliant plan which was going well so far.

Suddenly the crowds were stunned as to why the lights shut off and the arena was now plunged in darkness.

The lights then came back on and both Shane and Paul were still staring at Vince, confused as to why he was now smiling at them and why the crowd was now making as much noise as possible.

**Oh you have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this...** Dwayne waited for the two to turn around and face him. He wanted to see the shock in their eyes-especially Shane McMahon's.

Shane looked at Paul who gulped and the two slowly turned around to face The Rock who grinned at their stunned reactions.

**When the hell did he-** Shane was cut off as he and Paul both received a Rock Bottom. The crowd went nuts and J.R. and the King were both screaming with excitement.

Dwanye walked over to one of the microphones that dropped when he attacked the two men. He picked it up and looked at the crowd and then to his boss.

He brought it to his lips and emphatically declared, "Finally, The Rock has come back...to the WWF."

Everyone was stunned as RAW went to a close. Amy shot Trish a look as she along with the rest of the WWF had packed into Taker's locker room as they were confused as to why Vince walked out alone into an arena where he could get attacked by Alliance members.

Trish mouthed "Sorry" at her friend and squeezed past the crowd to get out of the room. Amy watched her leave and was about to follow her but someone gripped her arm, holding her back.

"Let her go, she'll be back." Jeff reassured her as he had seen the whole thing.

Amy sighed and nodded and the two listened to the many conversations that were taking place in the room.

Both Vince and Dwayne had managed to get back to Vince's office unscathed. They were just inside when Trish entered.

"I realised that I hadn't told you about my decision." She got straight to the point.

Dwayne looked at her but she avoided looking at him. Her gaze was fixed on Vince.

"I take it you've reached a decision." Vince replied in a serious tone.

Trish nodded. "I thought about what you said and I've decided that I'm going..." She paused to take a deep breath and for one second Dwayne was afraid she was going to tell Vince she was leaving. "to stay."

Vince looked at her and back at Dwayne. A small smile formed across his face. "I am happy that you've overlooked your decision to leave Trish but after tonight I fear that things are going to get worse."

"I can assure you, I think I can handle myself against Stacy and Torrie." Trish replied confidently.

Vince chuckled. "I'm not saying you can't but I wasn't referring to _them_. I feel that after tonight who knows what those assholes will come up with. That is why I am placing _you_ (he pointed at Trish) under _his_ protection." Vince indicated to Dwayne.

Trish opened her mouth to protest but Vince's piercing glare shut her up. "Fine!" She said in a defeated tone.

She turned on Dwayne and narrowed her eyes at him. "If you think this means you're off the hook you're wrong."

"I didn't expect it." He said in a cool voice. He could play her at her own game. Sooner or later she would crack and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

**A.N. This is totally irrelevant but I had to end here because I am sitting on the floor typing (random I know!) and my bum has gone numb! I was hoping to post this yesterday but my stupid Internet was playing up! I hope you enjoyed it, I was writing it while listening to the Germany v Spain Semi final match so I apologise if its not that great!**

**The next chapter will be up next week and once again thank you for all the reviews so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trish couldn't have gotten out of that office fast enough. She had just whipped out her cell and was about to call Amy when she felt someone grab her left arm.

Letting out a surprised yelp she quickly raised her other hand and whacked her mysterious assailant over the head.

"I know I _deserved_ the slap but seriously I don't think I deserved _that_!" Dwayne grumbled, releasing her arm so he could rub his sore head.

Before she could even attempt an apology someone else cut her off.

"STRATUS! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT _HIM_?" Amy didn't look too happy and Trish sighed. The red head only ever called her by her second name and raised her voice so _everyone_ in the tristate area could hear her, when she was extremely pissed off with her friend.

Matt and Jeff trailed behind her, it seemed they were unsuccessful at calming her down.

"Amy I _swear_ I was going to tell you! I didn't tell you in the locker room..." Trish began trying to reason with her friend as the guys just looked on.

"Cut the crap!" Amy growled. "Why did you keep this from me?" She shot a look of disgust at Dwayne who somehow managed to not roll his eyes at her over dramatics.

"Amy, how do you know that Trish _knew_ what was going on?" Matt asked gently. He had no idea that Trish had mouthed 'sorry' to Amy in the room.

Amy looked at Matt as if he was stupid. "Seriously Matt! It's Trish!" She scoffed. "How could you not tell me in the locker room?" She had now turned her attention back to Trish. "I'm your _best_ friend! We tell each other _everything_!" She added in an attempt to guilt trip her friend.

"Would you listen to yourself!" Dwayne scorned. "Trish had _no_ idea what was going on until she got to Vince's office before the show. I can see now _why_ she didn't tell you." He added under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Amy narrowed her eyes and attempted to step closer to Dwayne. "You wanna _repeat_ that?"

Matt quickly grabbed her by the waist. "Okay! I think it's time that we headed back to the hotel!"

He attempted to lighten the mood which was proving difficult with his girlfriend's constant struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Matt's right." Jeff said, speaking for the first time. "It's been a long day and standing here shouting at each other isn't going to get us anywhere." He added seriously, shooting Amy a look who rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She huffed, knowing she was defeated. "Maybe I was being a _bit_ over dramatic..."

"You call that a bit?" Dwayne couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Dwayne." Trish turned to him the warning clear in her voice. "Amy is trying to apologise...don't _say_ anything."

"Trust me, Trish is right." Matt muttered out of ear shot which made Dwayne smile slightly.

Amy (who was oblivious to her boyfriend's comment) turned to face Dwayne and sighed. "Matt you can let go of me now."

Matt tentatively released her out of his grip. The others just watched as she got closer to Dwayne, not taking her eyes off him for one second.

"I apologise for blowing off the handle. Jeff's right, arguing is going to get us nowhere." Amy told him truthfully.

He smiled slightly at her which made her want to punch him in the jaw. "However..." She began which made his smile disappear. "If you _ever_ and I mean _ever_ make my best friend _cry_ like you did the last time you _left_, I will make sure you _wish_ you were _never_ born!" She finished in a threatening tone, carefully emphasising all the important words.

Matt closed his eyes and prayed to God he didn't 'Lay the Smackdown' on her. Jeff and Trish were trying not to laugh.

Dwayne knew Amy was looking out for her friend, he respected her for that but he wasn't scared of her.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now I think it's best if we head out, you don't know _who_ is lurking about." He replied.

As the group made their way out, Trish walked with Matt and Amy. She turned around and stared at Dwayne before turning back to her friends.

He was about to shout on her but the sound of Jeff clearing his throat cut him off.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jeff asked.

Dwayne watched Trish walk away before turning his attention to the younger Hardy.

"You gonna warn me off to?" He smirked.

Jeff grinned and shook his head. "Nah, I'll leave that to Amy. I wanted to speak to you about Trish."

Dwayne frowned that was the second time that someone had wanted to speak to him about her and he was not liking it one bit.

"If this is about her wanting to leave..." He began but Jeff's wide eyed stare stopped him from continuing.

"She wanted to leave?" Jeff asked stunned. "Wow, I knew she was feeling uneasy but I didn't realise things were that bad." Jeff muttered.

"You really had no idea." Dwayne said aloud but more to himself. "Did something happen to her?"

**What, apart from you leaving her? Ooooh that was bitchy! If I say that he'll kill me.** "I don't know but just after you left (Dwayne tried not flinch at those words) Trish hasn't been herself. She kept saying that it was this whole Alliance thing that was getting to her but I think something or _someone_ has done something to her." Jeff replied honestly.

Dwayne folded his arms. "That's a pretty strong accusation Jeff."

"I know." Jeff agreed. "But it makes sense! Trish has always been strong willed and hasn't let anyone put her down but what ever happened to make her want to leave, it must have been pretty damn serious." He added gravely.

Dwayne took in the other man's words. He did have a point. Trish was not the kind of person to let anyone get to her.

"Suppose you're right, how exactly are we gonna find out about what happened and more importantly _prove_ that what happened actually took place?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Jeff replied. "I think when she's ready, Trish will tell us. Until then we just have to make sure she's okay. I do know one thing though." He added with a small grin.

"What's that?" Dwayne frowned once more.

Jeff's grin got wider. "She's missed you. She may act like she don't give a shit but seriously man, she's missed you like crazy."

Dwayne smiled back at Jeff. "Thanks man, I know we haven't exactly been close in the past but I mean it when I say it, thanks for keeping an eye on her."

Jeff held up his hands. "Hey, what are friend's for?" His cell suddenly vibrated which cut him off. "It's Matt, he's wondering where I am...you need a ride?" Jeff asked as the two began making their way to the parking lot.

"You sure Amy won't mind?" Dwayne laughed.

Jeff chuckled. "It's not her car besides its funny when she gets pissed off...when I'm not the one she's mad at, it's even better!"

Later that night, the majority of both rosters were now back at the hotel. However, a few people were _still_ at the arena.

"I am gonna make that asshole pay for what he did!" Shane yelled then winced as he felt sharp, stabbing pains at his neck.

Stephanie and Paul who were with him (in the now empty EMT room )remained silent as they listened to his angry moans.

Stephanie knew all to well that Shane was _not_ one for letting things go easily – especially when they concerned him being _humiliated_ in front of the entire nation and not to mention _World_.

"Will you relax? The Doctor said you'll be fine! Just a little sore in the morning" Paul said a tad concerned, after all Shane was the mastermind behind this whole Alliance and if he fell then it was only a matter of time before they did as well.

"I still cannot believe they managed to pull that off!" Stephanie murmured half in annoyance and half awe struck.

Shane glared at her. "It's nothing to sound so amazed by Steph!" (she rolled her eyes at him) "Anyway, like I said, there is no way in Hell that I'm gonna let that slide. We need to teach Dad a lesson and I know how to do it." Shane finished in a smug tone.

Paul looked at him curiously. "How are we gonna do that? We couldn't even _take_ The Rock out?"

Shane glared at Paul. "That was a _mistake_. One, which I can assure you will _not_ happen again!"

Stephanie folded her arms and stared at her brother. "Mistake or not, we can't afford to fuck up again! With Dwayne back there's no telling what could happen! If we are going to act then we need to think of something fast otherwise we might as well kiss our jobs goodbye!" She said in exasperation.

Unknown to them, Rob Van Dam was causally strolling down the hallway. He meant to leave with Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer but he stupidly left his ring gear behind. He was kinda pissed that he lost his match so he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. He hummed quietly to himself but stopped mid stroll when he heard voices coming from the EMT room.

**I would have thought Shane and the others would have left by now**. He grinned when he thought back to what when down in the ring.

Although he was on the so called 'other side" he couldn't help but feel impressed when Vince managed to pull off that stunt. Plus the look on Shane's face when he was about to get Rock Bottomed was a bonus.

"Will you shut up!" Shane hissed at his sister. "Your pathetic whining isn't helping the situation Steph!"

Rob knew he was probably safer to walk away but his curiosity got the better of him. He tiptoed closer to the room and stood near the door, leaning against the wall.

"Stephanie's right." Paul replied running a tired hand down his face. Shane glared at them as Stephanie now sported a triumphant smirk on her face.

"If we don't act fast then we're screwed. With Dwayne back, Team WWF has the advantage. Stone Cold is the only one on our team who has had experience with him along with Taker and Kane. Rhyno and Booker don't stand a chance!"

Stephanie's eyes lit up. "Why don't we take Taker and Kane out! Forget Dwayne! With those two gone, dad will only have one of the original members left and will be at loss about what to do."

Paul grinned but Shane remained stoic. "No." Was all he said.

Rob was confused. Why would Shane not agree to a plan like that? Sure it was unethical and downright unfair but it made sense. If you wanted to defeat an enemy you got rid of their strongest defences.

"What do you mean no?" Paul asked puzzled. "Stephanie has..."

"I know it sounds good but that's not what we're going to _do_." Shane said coolly cutting the other man off.

"I want Dwayne to pay for what he did to me and I want him to realise that no-one and I mean _no-one_ humiliates Shane McMahon and gets away with it. Besides..." He grinned. "He has something of interest to me and with him _finally_ out of the picture I can get what I want."

"So you get Stratus?" Stephanie spat out. "What's so good about that?"

Shane stared at his sister with a sinister smile. "Let's just say once I have what I want, I'll make sure you both have what you want."

"You mean you're willing to give up the Chairman position for a _woman_?" Paul asked stunned.

Shane nodded. "Oh, I'll still make sure I have an input but I think you two are better at running the show than I am."

Paul grinned and Stephanie had a smug smile on her face as spoke to her brother.

"That sounds good but what if Trish doesn't _want_ you?"

Shane winced as another shooting pain flared up at his neck. "Then I'll just have to take her by _force_ then won't I?" He said through gritted teeth.

Rob heard enough. He quickly walked away before he was seen or heard. He felt sick. He knew exactly what Shane meant. Dwayne and Trish were in trouble..._serious _trouble and if he didn't act soon then it would be too late.

**They'll never believe me...I'm in ECW for Pete's sake! **He stopped and cursed out loud. He had to tell someone but who? If he told anyone from the Alliance they would tell Paul or God forbid Shane. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him then.

**You could try and talk to Jeff. ** Rob sighed, he knew Jeff was close to Trish but it was hopeless. They had been locked in a bitter rivalry for weeks.

**Oh Yeah, I can see it now. "Hey Jeff, I know I've been acting like a total dick to you for the last few months and trying to ruin your career but can I talk to you for a few minutes about my boss's evil plans?" **

He sighed once more and stared up at the ceiling. "I really hope someone can hear me up there because I could really use some help right now."

It was going to be tough but somehow, just somehow Rob knew he had to try and warn either Trish or Dwayne about Shane's intentions...before it was too late.

**A.N. I am really sorry for the overdue update! I would have updated sooner but my gran got taken into hospital about 2 weeks ago due to food poisoning but she's okay now and I have just been getting back into writing etc.**

**I am hoping to update my other stories on Monday and Tuesday and am going to try and post chapter 5 at some point this week as well.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter was alright!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

3 weeks had passed since Rob had overheard Shane and the others talking. Both the Alliance and the WWF wrere in Kentucy getting ready for RAW. Tonight, Rob had a singles match against Jeff which he was not looking forward to participating in.

For the past few weeks he had been debating with himself about telling Jeff what he overheard, each time he thought he had a chance to speak to the Rainbow Haired Warrior something or _someone_ got in his way.

Fuck was the word that had basically been living in Rob Van Dam's head since this whole incident began.

**You just _had_ to stand and listen didn't you? You could just have walked away but someone's nose got the better of him, didn't it?** Rob grimaced as his conscience wasn't helping matters much either.

"Shit!" He yelled in frustration, he was alone in the mens locker room. Most of the guys were at catering.

Sitting down on the bench he ran a tired hand down his face. Shane's words echoed in his mind: _'__Then I'll just have to take her by force then won't I?'_

Rob knew that if he could somehow get round to talking to Jeff then he might gain the other man's trust which meant that he could have someone to back him up if he went to speak to Dwayne and Trish.

"I have to tell him...Trish and Dwayne are in danger, Shane hasn't acted yet but there's no telling when and _where_ he'll strike." Rob said aloud.

He knew what he had to do. It was now or never. He had to tell Jeff..._tonight_.

"Hey, the guys are all in Taker's locker room, I think Matt said something about a meeting." Amy shook her head as she along with Trish were in the womens locker room. "So I figure that gives us plenty of time to get ready before our match tonight, you excited?" Amy finished with a grin as she sat beside her blonde friend.

"Hell yeah!" Trish beamed at her. "You and me along with Jackie against Barbie 1 and 2 and that beast!"

"Jazz is a bit of a beast isn't she? Don't worry you will _totally_ kick her ass and then win the title off her." Amy replied confidently.

"Damn right girl, and then _I _will take the belt from you." Jackie Moore teased as she entered the locker room.

"Hey Jackie." Both girls greeted as she handed them some water she brought with her from catering.

"I had to practically fight my way through those scrumbags to get these." Jackie shuddered as she walked over to her bag and pulled out her gear.

"Rather you than me." Trish admitted. "Least they know not to mess with _you_!" She giggled.

Jackie was one of the _toughest_ Divas around and Trish knew that even though she was a woman, guys knew not to mess with her.

Jackie just laughed along with her. "Naturally." "Hey, I'm gonna hit the shower to get rid of that Alliance stink, I brought those straighting irons just like you asked." She looked at Amy when she said the last part.

"Thank you!" Amy cried leaping up and taking them from the bag. She had broke hers 2 weeks ago and Jackie promised to bring her ones with her.

"Trish keep an eye on her, I would _like_ to take them back home with me!" Jackie teased as she went for a shower.

"Okay, I'm gonna quickly run these through my hair then I'll help you with yours." Amy announced as she turned to the mirror and began fixing her hair.

"It's cool, I'm gonna stick to the natural waves..." Trish began but was cut off by a smirking Amy.

"Is that because a _certain_ someone happens to _like_ your hair like that?" Amy teased looking at her now blushing friend through the mirror.

"No!" Trish protested but her face said otherwise. "I just happen to fancy a _change_ is all!"

"Right and the Easter Bunny is _real_!" Amy replied as she got back to her hair.

Trish just grinned and shook her head at her friend as she changed into her ring gear.

"Remember if any strange man offers you something, you _just say no_!" Matt yelled at his brother as he made his way back to their own locker room. Jeff gave him the finger and headed towards the vending machines.

Taker's meeting had ended but the message was the same as always: _Be on your guard_. He had his suspicions which he voiced to the group, that Shane was up to something and that knowing Shane you would find out when it was too late.

**Dumb asshole, always tryin' to make me look stupid!** Jeff grumbled to himself as he shoved his money into the machine.

He scanned the items and his eyes lit up when he noticed there were still skittles left. Happily he punched the code in and waited for his 'prize' to fall to the bottom of the machine.

"Skittles huh? Very nutrious." A voice said from behind him, making the purple and blue haired man jump about ten feet in the air.

He spun around and his eyes narrowed when he came face to face with none other than Rob Van Dam.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff practically hissed at him.

**Okay, so not a fan of the humour huh?** "Easy Jeff, I'm not gonna pull anything on you, I just wanted to talk..." Rob began trying to get on his good side.

Jeff snorted and turned away from him to retrieve his candy. "That's a new one, so tell me, what exactly did you hope to gain from this _false friendly bullshit?_" Jeff turned back to the other man whose face remanined neutral.

Rob sighed, this wasn't going as well as he hoped but it was expected. "Jeff, I'm not trying to cause a fight, I came here hoping to talk to you before our match becuase I recently found out some information that could _potentially_ hurt one of your friends." Rob replied seriously.

Jeff's ears pricked up at the serious tone and also the added emphasis on 'potentially'. "How do I know you're not lying?" Jeff replied coolly, crossing his arms.

**At least he didn't call you an outright liar or worse beat your ass...so far so good.** "I don't expect you to fully believe me, its your choice to do that but I would hope you would agree to listen to me." Rob said honestly.

Both men looked around to see if anyone was obsevering them: the hallway was dead.

Jeff remained silent for a few minutes; he was mentally summing up the situation. He wanted nothing more than to tell the other man to 'Go to Hell' but there was something in the tone and not to mention his eyes that made Jeff uncomfortable: he could be telling the truth.

"If this is a set up, I swear to God Rob-" Jeff muttered, finally giving in.

Rob supressed a smile. **Score for the Van Daminator!** "This has nothing to do with the Alliance, this is my own _personal_ business, I swear." Rob replied truthfully.

Jeff nodded. "Where and when do you want to meet?"

Rob was thoughtful for a moment. They couldn't talk here, it was far too risky, even this meeting in the hall was putting them at risk. "I noticed a small, coffee shop near the arena, its two blocks down. It will be out of the way and I don't imagine anyone going there...think it's a 24 hour place..." Rob trailed off.

Jeff had seen it as they drove in...

_"Eeeew I wouldn't want to drink out of there!" Amy could keep the disgust out of her voice as they passed a small run down looking coffee shop._

_"Aw ww Ames!" Matt teased as they stopped at a red light just outside the shop. "It may look run down but I bet that's what gives it its character!"_

_Amy shuddered as she saw a truck driver raise his cup at her and flash her a grin – it would have been described as toothy, had he not been missing most of his teeth!_

_"I don't care, I just wish these stupid lights would change!" Amy moaned._

_Jeff grinned at her. "I think you should wave back at him,it's only polite."_

_Amy glared at him. Matt grinned and turned to her. "Jeffro's right, didn't your momma teach you any manners?" Matt drawled, his accent thick._

_Jeff chuckled at his brother, Amy remained unamused. "Fine! I'll do it then Miss Rude Ass!" Jeff turned to the man and before Amy could say or do anything he smiled at the old man and waved._

_"JEFF!" Amy yelled as she couldn't believe he done that. The lights changed and the two brothers dissolved into laughter._

_"That's not funny! What if he recognises us? Huh? I bet you won't be laughing when he corners you outside after the show and does God only knows what with you!" Amy replied in annoyance as she stared in front of her._

_Matt cleared his throat as he turned into the arena's parking lot. "Ames, we're sorry...aren't we Jeff?"_

_Jeff tried his hardest but couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. "Oh, yeah, very sorry!"_

_Matt tried to keep cool but couldn't do it. Again both brothers fell into fits of laughter as he managed to find a space._

_"Oh ha, fucking ha." Amy muttered as she unfastened her seat belt. She smirked, however, at a now frowning Matt as she suddenly realised how she could get one over on her boyfriend._

_"I'm so glad this amuses you two...I hope you keep laughing when you're on your own tonight." She said as she opened her door._

_Jeff bit his lip as he watched his brother's eyes widen. Matt fumbled to get out as Amy had just slammed her door shut._

_"Baby! Come on! Ames it was a joke, I love you!" Matt simpered trying to get on her good side._

"Uh, Jeff...you still there?" Rob waved his hands to try and get the other man's attention. He had zoned out for a while.

Jeff snapped back to reality. "Huh? Sorry, I know the place you mean, the one with the green neon 24 hour sign, right?"

Rob smiled slightly. "Yeah that's the one, look we should meet there about midnight, that way no one should suspect anything."

Jeff nodded. "Sounds good to me, but I mean it, if this is one of your mind games..."

Rob held his hands up in innoncence. "I mean it when I give you my word but I can understand your concerns."

"What in the hell is going on here?" A voice called out startling both men.

**Shit!** Rob froze when he saw Tommy Dreamer and Stevie Richards walking towards them.

Jeff shot him a look. **Hey, I didn't ask them to come here!** Rob stared back at him.

"I'll get rid of them but you gotta help me out." He said through gritted teeth.

"This asshole bothering you Rob?" Stevie spoke up for the first time, his eyes narrowing at Jeff.

"No, it's alright Stevie, Jeff was just leaving, _weren't ya_?" Rob turned to Jeff, his tone gone from friendliness to full out coldness.

Jeff stared at him, he knew Rob hadn't asked them to come but he would wait until after their meeting before he lost any suspicions. "You remember what I _said_ Rob!" Jeff got into character, getting right into his face.

Both Stevie and Tommy attempted to get closer. "It's cool guys, Hardy _won't_ try anything...if he's smart he'll just walk away." Rob stated added a subtle emphasis on the last part.

The last thing they both needed was a full out brawl to take place.

"Jeff? Hey what's going on here!" Matt Hardy appeared frowning at the scene.

**Oh this is just fucking fantastic!** Jeff thought. "It's fine Matt, I'm just leaving, It's just you and me Van Dam." He shot Tommy and Stevie a look. "They _won't_ be there to help you!" Jeff added before pushing past Rob and heading towards his stunned brother.

"I'll fill you in when we get back...don't look at them." Jeff instructed as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him back with him.

Rob who watched them walk away smirked. **Maybe I was wrong about him.**

"You okay man?" Tommy asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rob looked at his hand then smiled at his friend. "I'm alright, it was just Hardy trying to bullshit me before our match." He shrugged. "You know, the usual."

Tommy nodded. "We were getting worried, you know what's its like. Things are heating up around here." The older man replied as they made their way back to their locker room.

**Oh don't I know it Tommy boy, don't I know it.**

"You wanna tell us what that _really_ was all about back there?" Matt asked folding his arms as he stared at his brother. He didn't know why but somehow he was having a hard time believing his brother's account of what happened back there.

They were back in the Hardyz locker room. Amy and Trish who were now dressed in their ring attires joined him. Amy stood at Matt's other side, her arms folded in the same manner while Trish was sitting beside him, her arm around his shoulder's her face full of concern.

"It was nothing! How many times Matt! Just his usual cocky asshole comments." Jeff dismissed his brother's suspicions.

Amy looked at Matt, he was as stubborn as anything. "Matt, Jeff is probably right, I mean you know what RVD is like."

"I still think he's hiding something from us." Matt relented turning to Amy.

Jeff just stared at them, his face giving nothing away. Sure he was hiding the fact he agreed to meet up with his so called 'Mortal Enemy' but he wasn't going to announce that just yet.

"Jeff, you can talk to us, we won't judge you." Trish replied gently as she rubbed his shoulder. **God knows I won't. ** The blonde woman supressed a shudder as the thought of Shane McMahon crossed her mind once more.

Jeff smiled at Trish and gently squeezed her hand. He then turned to his brother and friend and smiled sadly at them.

"Look, I went to the vending machines and while I was there, I bumped into Rob and you know what happens you end up trading insults and then those two idiots appeared and then you came. I was _about_ to walk away before you or Dreamer and his lacky showed up. You think I'm that _dumb_ that I would get into a 3 on 1 fight?" Jeff replied.

Matt looked at Amy who grinned. "Is that a trick question?"

Jeff playfully glared back at her. "Aww is that payback for earlier?"

Matt tried to keep up his facade but couldn't help but smile at his brother's comment. "Alright, I believe you! I just wish you would learn to ignore him." He playfully scolded his brother.

"Duly noted." Jeff grinned back at his brother.

Trish looked at him and shook his head. She then turned her attention to Amy and frowned at her.

"Is he talking about that whole trucker incident?" Amy's eyes widened while Trish just shook her head at her friend.

"I can't believe you didn't wave back at him...that's just mean!" Trish replied giggiling.

Amy glared at Matt who looked at the ground so she couldn't see him laugh. Jeff chuckled and he and Trish high fived.

"You're all going to Hell!" She snarled at them before charging out.

"Oh come on! Amy! Ames come back!" Matt followed trying to calm her down.

Later that night RAW was in full swing. The show opened with a singles match featuring the Alliance's D-Von versus the WWF's Essa Rios which the Alliance had won.

Now it was time for the girls match against Torrie, Stacy and Jazz.

"I should just have walked away..." Amy muttered as they stood at the Gorilla position. They would be introduced first.

Trish rolled her eyes at her friend and slung an arm around her. "Oh will you drop it! You stubborn assed bitch!"

Jackie grinned at them as she saw the red head give in. "I can't keep it up all night can I?"

"Okay so we stick to the plan, I'll take care of that blonde slut." Jackie said in full seriousness. She was referring to Stacy Keibler.

"Sounds good to me, I'm gonna make Torrie Wilson rue the day she tried to touch my man!" Amy growled.

Trish smiled at her. "I'm gonna show Jazz that she was wrong to talk smack about me!"

Last week on RAW, Jazz had came out to the ring and declared there was no way Trish would beat her.

"The look on her face was classic...she had no idea you were gonna attack her from behind. Dwayne would have been proud!" Amy said.

Trish blushed at the mention of his name. In the past few weeks they had been getting on better than before. Although she was still hurt with him she had to find a way to move on.

"Speaking of Dwayne, aren't you sharing a room with him tonight?" Jackie asked nonchalantly as they waited for the commerical break to end.

Amy's eyes widened and Trish got redder. "NO WAY! WHY AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS?" Amy shrieked with glee.

"Because I _knew_ you'd react like this!" Trish murmured her cheeks still red.

Jackie chuckled. "Ignore her babygirl, just make sure to be _careful_!" The older woman replied before giggling along with Amy.

"Gee, thanks guys..." Trish said shaking her head.

"Showtime! We'll talk about this later, don't think I'm gonna let you off easy." Amy replied as RAW was back on and her music hit first.

"Oh don't I know it." Trish sarcastically replied as she watched her friend disappear through the curtain and into the roaring crowd.

The three WWF Divas were in the ring, waiting for the others to come down.

"Bet you five bucks Stacy and Torrie are dressed in the same outfits." Trish whispered in Amy's ear.

"Nah, it ain't their thing, but I accept your challenge Mrs_ Johnson_." Amy smirked.

Trish cursed under her breath at her friend as Stacy's music hit and the blonde came out dressed in a tight pink top and short black hot pants.

"Get ready to lose that five bucks Stratus." Amy singsonged.

Trish ignored her. Torrie's music hit and she smirked triumphantly when the other blonde appeared in the same outfit as Stacy, except her top was also black.

"Damn you." Amy cursed.

Jackie grinned at the two as Jazz's music hit. The three Alliance members stared at the three. Torrie and Stacy were doing their usual thing to wind up Amy. Trish focused her attention on Jazz who had the Womens title draped across her right shoulder.

The three women entered the ring and Earl Hebner – a senior and unbiased WWF referee- kept the two teams apart.

Jazz pointed to her title then at herself and mouthed. "Mine."

Trish smirked and played her at her own game. "Not for long." Trish mouthed back.

Enraged that she hadn't pissed the blonde woman off she shoved the belt to Earl. She quickly informed the two blondes that _she_ would start this off.

"I take it you wanna start?" Jackie said to Trish who grinned and nodded.

"Kick her ass!" Amy cheered as the referee looked at two women then indicated for the bell to ring.

"Come on Trish!" Amy yelled as both women were currently trying to get to their feet. Both women had put in an impressive start with Trish quickly gaining the upper hand. However, Jazz had managed to counter a suplex that had her name on it which resulted in the current situation.

Both Torrie and Stacy had their hands outstretched, screeching to be tagged in.

Trish groaned as her back throbbed in pain. She looked out the corner of her eye, Jazz was slowly inching towards the two clones.

The crowd tried to gain momentum by clapping along with Jackie and Amy. Trish knew she had to get a move on. She was tired and had to regain some strength otherwise they would lose.

"Come on Trish...make the tag. I know you can do it!" Dwayne said as he watched the monitor from his locker room.

The sound of Jazz's hand slapping with one of the other girls hand seemed to release a surge of adrenaline within Trish. She didn't know how but she somehow managed to tag Jackie in who wasted no time in taking care of Torrie who had the _misfortune_ of being tagged in.

"You okay?" Amy asked concerned as she helped Trish to her feet.

Trish winced but nodded as she leaned against the ropes. "I must have landed wrong, my back is killing me."

Amy nodded. "I'll make sure Jackie tags me in..." She turned her attention back to the match for a second. "But right now it looks as if she's got this taken care of."

Jackie let out a scream as she launched Torrie to the mat. Stacy stared wide eyed at the Diva who smirked at them. Jazz looked on pissed.

"Come on, show me what you got?" Jackie taunted the dark skinned woman.

Trish and Amy watched as Jazz got into the ring. Jackie and her locked up and Stacy rushed into to check on Torrie.

"Look, we have to help her, I'll take care of Stacy and you focus on Torrie." Amy instructed.

"That should be easy." Trish grimly replied as they got into the ring.

Meanwhile back in his locker room, Dwayne frowned. He knew something was wrong because Trish's face said it all when she tagged Jackie in. He looked at the clock on the wall, the match would be over soon. He figured he should go wait on her and make sure she was okay. He grinned at the thought.

**Hey, it's only natural to be concerned...after all you are going to be rooming with her tonight.**

"Here are you winners, the team of Jacqueline, Lita and Trish Stratus!" Lillian Garcia announced to the crowd.

Jackie beamed as she along with the other two women had their hands raised high. Torrie and Stacy were still sprawled outside the ring. Jazz was lying on the mat, groaning. Jackie had taken care of her and instead of pinning her, she told Amy to climb on the turnbuckle and hit her with a moonsault for the victory.

"Right let's go get you checked out." Amy told her friend who nodded.

The three walked out of the ring and together made their way up the ramp and to the back.

Trish's eyes widened when she saw him standing there. He was dressed in his ring attire with one of his shirts covering his body. Amy and Jackie just smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here." Amy drawled.

Dwayne just smiled at her. Trish narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked Dwayne trying to ignore the burning pain in her back.

"I was watching your match...great job out there by the way..." He began and she rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I noticed you hurt yourself and naturally I wanted to see if you were alright." He replied softly.

Amy and Jackie looked at each other. "You know I just realised that I was supposed to meet Matt." Amy lied so she could leave them alone.

Jackie followed her idea. "I should really go get changed..." She began before she and the red head smirked and walked away.

Trish glared at their retreating backs before focusing on Dwayne again. "You really didn't need to wait on me. I'm fine, honestly it's just a little-" Trish tried to play off his concerns but this time the pain intensified and she cried out and doubled over.

"You're not fine! Will you stop being so stubborn for once in your life and let me help you?" Dwayne cried out in frustration as he got closer to her.

Trish couldn't speak, the pain was unreal. He took her silence as a yes and gently put his arms around her.

"I know this is going to hurt but I need you to stand for me okay?" He murmured in her ear.

Trish shivered at the feeling of his touch and the fact his warm breath tickled her ear. She nodded and slowly she managed to stand up straight.

"It really hurts Dwayne." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

It hurt him to see her like that. He nodded and kept his arms around her. "I know, do you think you'll be able to walk?" He asked her gently.

"I don't know, I think I might be able-" She began but he chuckled and cut her off.

"That was a stupid question, look if you want I'll carry you, we'll get to the EMT room faster." He replied.

"Any excuse to get your hands on me." Trish replied through the pain.

He chuckled once more and scooped her up into his arms. "You know you love it." He teased looking down at her.

Trish blushed as she caught his gaze. She looked away and tried to keep her voice as cool as possible.

"Yeah right, now hurry up before someone sees us."

Trish was reassured by the doctor that she hadn't done anything too serious to her back. She had just landed wrong and her back had twisted slightly and would be bruised. He told her to take some pain medication and he would discuss the possibility of a week or two off so she could heal properly.

RAW turned out to be quite an eventful show. Matt won against the newly turned Christian, Rob had pulled a close but successful victory against Jeff and Team WWF had managed to beat Team Alliance.

The Superstars had retired to the hotel for the night. Jeff had told his brother he would make his way back on his own seen as his match was after Matt's and plus he would probably want to make up with Amy.

He was alone in his hotel room so he was right, his brother was with Amy.

Jeff had changed into his street clothes: black jeans and a black t-shirt. He glanced at his watch it was just leaving quarter to 12. He took the key and slipped into his pocket. Grabbing his jacket he slipped it on before leaving the room and making his way to the cafe.

Rob sighed as he stared around the quiet room. Apart from a trucker sitting at the front with his loud, female companion he was the only one here.

A old tired looking waitress in a pink dress came over and poured fresh coffee into his cup. He looked up and smiled his thanks at her.

She just grunted and walked away.

**What a lovely woman.** Rob dryly thought as he leaned back in his seat. He was early but he didn't know if Jeff would also be early. **He might not even turn up**. The doubtful voice in his head spoke up again.

He was sitting in a booth at the back and was dressed in worn blue jeans and an old RVD shirt from his ECW days. He decided to wear his hair down, for a change, he thought he would attract less attention but it wouldn't have mattered in here.

He took a drink of his coffee and decided that if he was still sitting here in 10 minutes he would leave. The door opened and the sounds of the night filled the coffee shop for a second before the door closed again.

The woman and man stared at Jeff who nodded at them with a wry grin. He turned to the waitress and smiled at her as he leaned across the counter.

"Could I get a cup of coffee please...Joanne." He read her name tag and smiled sweetly at her.

Joanne grinned at him. "Comin' up sugah." She replied in her thick accent.

Jeff nodded then spotted Rob out the corner of his eye.

**He looks different with his hair down, it suits him, really shows off his eyes. ** **Wait! Did I really just think that?** Jeff smiled at himself and shook his head as he waited on his coffee.

He thanked Joanne once more before making his way to where Rob was seated. Rob smiled slightly as he watched the younger Hardy slide across from him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Rob said as Jeff took his jacket off.

"Nice hair." Was all Jeff said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Rob blushed slightly which made Jeff even more amused. "I gave you my word didn't I?" Jeff replied as he set his cup back down.

Rob managed to compose himself before folding his arms and leaning towards Jeff.

"Alright, all niceties aside, I told you earlier I had some important news for you." Rob said getting down to the real reason why he was here.

"Wow, talk about getting down to the point, pity you don't do that onscreen." Jeff remarked at his bluntness.

Rob smiled wryly. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"You got a point there." Jeff concluded before taking another drink. "So how about I shut up and you tell me why I'm here."

Rob smiled slightly then took a deep breath to compose himself. "This ain't gonna be pretty so don't say I didn't warn you."

Jeff frowned at the other man's statement. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Rob smiled sadly, he was still sitting with his arms crossed. His eyes never left Jeff's as he spoke.

"Three weeks ago I accidentally overheard Shane talking to Paul and Stephanie. Shane was angry about Dwayne's attack."

Jeff grinned stopping the man. "Sorry man, but the look on his face was priceless." He waved his hand for him to continue.

"I shouldn't have stayed there, I should have kept on walking but I didn't I stayed and I listened to them." Rob said quieter this time. He averted his eyes and looked down at his cup.

Jeff's grin was quickly gone, there was something about his tone that sent a chill down his spine.

"Rob? Rob what did Shane say?" Jeff urged gently which made Rob turn his attention back to Jeff.

"He's going to take out Dwayne to get Trish." Rob said seriously.

Jeff felt sick. "There's no way that would happen! Trish would never-"

Rob smiled bitterly. "Jeff, you weren't there. Stephanie said more or less the same thing."

Jeff swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. "What was Shane's reply?" He struggled to keep his voice cool and collected as he waited for the other man's reply.

Rob sighed before staring sadly at Jeff.

"If Trish doesn't agree to go with him, he said he would take her by _force_."

**A.N. I hope that was okay! I meant to post this on Wednesday but I was practically crippled with cramp, the so called 'joys of womanhood' suck! I will post chapter 6 next week.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jeff sat still and silent, his mind taking in what Rob had just said to him. **He'll take her by force. **It seemed that the sentence would _never_ leave the younger Hardy's mind.

Rob watched Jeff with a look of concern in his eyes.

"I know it's hard to believe that someone-" Rob began in an attempt to bring Jeff back to reality and not to mention, soften the situation.

Jeff looked at the other man dumbfounded. "Really? You find this _hard_ to believe?" Jeff couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "It's Shane _fucking_ McMahon we're talking about! All he cares about is himself!" Jeff finished, spitting the last part out angrily.

He sat back and stared at the ceiling trying to calm down. He didn't mean to vent his frustration out on Rob like that, after all he risked _everything_ coming out here and telling him what he knew.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to say it like that." Jeff apologised but Rob shook his head at him.

"It's cool, you're right, Shane isn't like a normal human being. I would have told you sooner but you know what it's like."

Jeff smiled slightly. "I know what you mean, it's crazy to think that this time last year we were both on different shows _away_ from each other."

Rob smiled at the other man's wistful tone. "Those were the days but now I guess we gotta put them behind us and look towards the future." Rob replied sadly.

They sat in silence for a moment as they both realised at the end of the day only one company would walk away as the Victor.

"All I can say is I hope to God that Shane doesn't win." Rob admitted with a slight chuckle.

Jeff's eyes widened in mock shock. "Am I actually hearing this? An _Alliance_ member _wants_ the _WWF_ to _win_?"

"Look I don't care what happens to me, I always land on my feet but to see that smirk wiped off that bastard's face would be sweet...Hell knows I ain't the only _Alliance_ member that feels that way." Rob said staring off with a light tone but ending on a serious note.

Jeff frowned **I did not see that one coming.** "How come when he comes out you're all around him like he's God or something?" Jeff asked.

Rob chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, _some_ guys look up to him, Steph and Paul like that but me along with a _few_ others only put an _act _on around him. Shane is dangerous and after overhearing his conversation I know for a fact that I am gonna _keep _acting up until all this _over._"

**And I we had it bad.** Jeff thought to himself. "God, Shane makes Vince sound like a Saint!" Jeff teased as he took a sip of his coffee.

Rob laughed as Jeff grimaced and put the cup back down. "I take it yours went cold huh?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and swallowed the cold liquid. "I hate it when that happens!" He moaned.

Rob smiled then looked at his watch it was almost 1am. "I guess I better be heading back, Tommy is my room mate and hopefully he'll still be asleep when I get back."

Jeff nodded and stifled a yawn. "I figure I should be okay, Matt's roomin' with Amy."

The two men got up and headed to the door of the coffee shop. As they passed Joanne they each gave her money for their coffee.

"Bye Sugah." Was what Jeff received with a wink when he handed her the money.

Jeff turned deep scarlet and practically ran out of the shop. When Rob came out a few seconds later he couldn't stop laughing.

"Seems you have an admirer." Rob joked which caused Jeff to give him the finger.

"Hey _sugah_ don't be hating on me now!" Rob hit back which made him laugh even more.

Jeff decided enough was enough. He got right into Rob's face which immediately shut the other man up.

**What the hell is he gonna do?** Rob's eyes never left Jeff's face.

"Oh look at Mr Monday Night actin' all funny." Jeff whispered his voice low.

"Now Jeff don't do anything stupid now." Rob's voice wavered. **Great job Dumbass! Earn his trust then act the idiot...smooth move.**

Jeff just stared at the other man not saying a word. Rob frowned when he noticed a devilish glint in Jeff's eyes.

"What are-" Rob began but was cut off when Jeff reached out and messed up his hair, big time.

"Ha! Who's laughing now!" Jeff shouted with a grin before running off.

**No one messes my hair and gets away with it!**

"Yeah you better run Hardy!" Rob yelled before running after the multi coloured haired man.

Jeff made it to the hotel before Rob did and came crashing through the main doors, grinning and panting like an idiot.

The receptionist frowned at him as he bent over and tried to get some air back into his lungs.

Rob came in seconds later, his face red from all the running. He stopped a few feet away from the other man, clutching his side in agony as he now had a stitch.

"Just...just you...wait...till.." Rob panted at Jeff, he was trying and _failing_ to threaten him.

Jeff grinned at the other man, he was still bent over, trying to breathe. "You learn how to finish your sentences?" Jeff quipped.

Rob was about to hit back with a reply when a voice stopped them.

"Okay earlier was what I would _expect_ but this is just plain _weird_!" Matt Hardy frowned at the two as he had just came down from the elevators.

Jeff froze and shot a glance at Rob who was now standing. Jeff slowly got up, his back still turned to Rob.

**Think, Nero, think!** "You got lucky tonight Hardy." Rob got into character. It was too soon for Jeff to tell anyone about their discussion. "If I see you trying to _wreck_ my _car_ again I'll kick your ass _regardless_ of whose watching!" Rob added subtle emphasis on his lie so Jeff would play along.

Matt frowned at his younger brother. "Please tell me he's lying." He shot a glare at Rob.

Jeff now turned to face his brother and a small smirk formed across his face. "I was just gonna smash a tail light is all." Jeff played along, his voice all innocent.

Rob hid his grin. **I think things are gonna be all right, Jeff seems pretty decent.** Matt's eyes widened and he walked over to Jeff.

"You do realise that that's _illegal _ right?" He hissed at his younger brother.

Jeff looked at his brother as if he was stupid. "Uh Duh! But it wouldn't be _me_ getting _charged_ now would it?" Jeff finished looking triumphant.

Matt muttered under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down.

**Wow, he hasn't done that since 9th Grade, he must be super pissed.** "What are _you_ doing here anyway?" Jeff questioned, trying to get the attention away from him and Rob. Matt's head shot up at his point. "I thought you were with Amy." Jeff finished.

"I am...was. I came down to get something from the car, it's a good thing I did too." Matt replied casting another look at Rob who smirked at the two brothers.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this brotherly love session, I have an early start tomorrow." Rob announced. He figured it was now time to get some sleep.

As he walked past the two Hardy's he pointed right in Jeff's face. "I _meant_ what I said Hardy." He spat at him.

**Ha! Matt doesn't get his double meaning!** Jeff giggled to himself. "Sweet Dreams Rob." Jeff retaliated sweetly.

Matt's eyes widened. Why did he have to have a brother with a big ass mouth? **He's gonna kill him! ** But Matt breathed a sigh of relief when Rob just simply pushed past Jeff and headed to the elevator. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Both brothers watched him get into the lift. Once he was gone Matt turned to Jeff.

"I don't know what's going on but believe me when I say this _Jeffrey_ (Jeff winced at the use of his full name) I'm gonna find out. You two are up to something!" Matt told his brother seriously.

"Oh will you stop!" Jeff moaned as they now headed to the elevator. "Seriously, listen to yourself bro! There is _nothing_ going on between me and RVD." Jeff lied. "You're wasting your time here...stop that!" Jeff swatted his brother away as he had leaned his face closer to Jeff's.

"What is wrong with you?" Jeff complained.

"You're nostrils _always_ flare when you lie!" Matt stated as the lift made its way slowly up to their floor.

"No they don't!" Jeff hit back.

"How do you know? Can you see your nose?" Matt sarcastically replied.

"Uh Yeah! It's called a _mirror_."

"So you tell lies in front of mirrors now is that what you're saying?"

Jeff just stared at Matt. "What kind of come back is _that_?"

"You're the one that brought up the mirror in the first place!" Matt yelled at his brother, his frustration was getting the better of him.

"That's because you said 'Can you see your nose?' Obviously I can when I have a _mirror_!" Jeff shouted back.

The two never heard the elevator ding. They were two busy arguing with each other.

"Now I can see why you took so long!" Amy smirked at her boyfriend as she stood with her arms folded watching them.

She was dressed in a dark pink bathrobe. "You know I think that had to be one of the most _random_ assed arguments I have ever heard." She replied shaking her head.

The two men stepped out. "You heard us?" Jeff grinned sheepishly.

She giggled. "I think the whole hotel heard you! Did you get your cell babe?" She directed the last part to Matt.

"Huh? Oh! Nah, I suddenly remembered I left it in my jacket pocket." Matt lied. He knew his cell fell out of his pocket and down the side of the front seat but he would get it tomorrow.

Jeff just smirked at his older brother who in turn resisted the strong urge to throttle him.

"So are you gonna bunk up with me or finish off your little ranting session?" Amy playfully teased as they stopped outside Matt and Jeff's room.

"Urgh, take him! I want some _peace_ for once!" Jeff replied with a smile.

Amy grinned at Jeff and took Matt's hand. "I guess that's settled then, night Jeffy!" Amy chirped as she and Matt walked down the hall and back to her room.

Matt shot one last glare at his brother whilst Amy shoved the key in her door. Jeff responded with a cheery wave before both of them entered their respective rooms.

When the door shut with a click, Jeff let out a deep breath. **What a night!** He shoved his jacket off and it fell onto the floor. He kicked his shoes off and then hauled his top off.

He stifled a yawn as he set his alarm before crashing onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I gave you that bigger pillow, it seemed more fluffier than that other one." Dwayne remarked as he stood at Trish's side of the bed.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine, you didn't need to do this." She replied softly. Her back wasn't as sore as what it was but then again she had taken the pain medication that the Doctor gave her.

Dwayne smiled back at her. "Good, I'll be right over there if you need anything." He pointed to the small couch which was opposite the end of the huge double bed.

**He's not gonna be comfy in that thing one bit**. Trish bit her lip as he made his way over to it.

"You can share with me." She spoke up and blushed when he turned round and smirked at her.

"Just don't try anything." She warned as he stared at her. "Sore back or not, If I feel you trying to muscle your way in I'll kick you harder than a donkey!" She warned then stopped and got redder as she can't believe she just said that.

Dwayne threw back his head and laughed at her. "We'll call that the drugs talking! I promise I won't try and take advantage of you." He held a hand over his heart.

Trish smiled at him and she couldn't help but stare at him as he made his way over to the other side of the bed.

Even when he was dressed in a black t-shirt and his boxers he still looked sexy as hell!

Trish suddenly feel drowsy. "I think these are working...I...I feel sleepy." She murmured as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Dwayne at her as he settled into the bed. "That's not a bad thing, you wanna make sure you get plenty of rest because that's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning." He replied gently.

"Gee, thanks for that Dwayne." She sleepily hit back. "Makes me wanna wake up in the morning." She added before closing her eyes and drifting off. A few minutes later she was fast asleep.

Dwayne watched her for a moment, her chest gently rising and falling with each breath she took. He reached over and shut off the lights. He turned back to her as he got comfy and with a slight shaking hand he gently stroked her cheek.

"Mmmm that feels nice." Trish moaned in her sleep which made him grin as she shifted herself towards him.

"I was a fool to let you go Trish, I'm not gonna make that mistake again I promise you." He whispered honestly before gently wrapping one arm around her waist and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Shane McMahon was in his office. He had paid the security guards a hefty wad of cash in order to stay a little longer.

The lights were dimmed and Stephanie and Paul stood at either side of his chair. He grinned at the group of Alliance members that were sitting opposite them.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you here." Shane began getting down to business.

The group murmured in reply.

"It's simple. I like to think of myself as a very _patient_ man. However, time is getting on and yet I _still_ don't have what _I _want." Shane's voice rose at the end of his sentence and he slammed a fist onto the desk for further effect.

Booker T who was seated near the front frowned at his boss. "I thought you said the Lawyers were drawing up an agreement for the next PPV?"

Shane looked at him and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile, it was more a sinister one. "That agreement is still being discussed but that's not why you are here. Forgive me, I'm not being clear." He pushed his chair back and stood up.

All eyes were on him. Stephanie shot Paul a look but he was too engrossed on Shane.

"I asked you here because the _one _thing I want is being kept from me and I want to get _rid_ of the _obstacle_ that's holding her from me." Shane replied his voice edged with anger as he stared at his employees.

"What exactly do you want them to do Shane?" Stephanie spoke up her voice as calm as she could make it. She was so sick of his rambling and his ever growing need for Trish Stratus.

Shane just smiled once more, again in that sinister fashion. "I called you here gentlemen because of one thing and one thing only:_Trish Stratus_."

"Hey, isn't she shacked up with The Rock?" DDP asked as another murmur went around the room.

Shane's smile was soon wiped off his face with that statement. "That's _exactly_ why I called you here. I want you to _take_ The Rock _out_." His eyes glistened with malice before he spoke up once more.

"And this time...I want you to do it for _good_."

**A.N. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! I hope this wasn't too short. Let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaack! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update! I have been so busy with uni that it's not even funny. So I decided to post something to cheer me up after two awful exams. I would just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing so far! **

**I know I usually post this at the bottom but seen as its been a while I thought I'd post it here instead.**

**This is going to be random but after re-reading the last few chapters I noticed that with Rob and Jeff (this was unintentional but trust me it's not a bad thing) had a wee somethin-somethin going on or so to speak. Now, I'm not against slash but I kinda liked the whole crush thing and was wondering what you guys thought? This is gonna focus on Trish and Dwayne but Rob/Jeff would have made a hot couple 10 years ago...not that they're not attractive now its just Jeff's put the beef on and attacks himself with face paint and Rob's just Rob he hasn't changed much just gotten older!**

**Anyway, let me know if thats a good or bad idea. I will update after the 20th cause that's when I'm free!**

At 6.30 the following morning, the hotel was quiet. The majority of the wrestlers were either still asleep or packing or getting an early breakfast. The next show was Smackdown which wasn't until Friday (**A.N. I think if I remember correctly it may have been on Thursday nights but I'll stick with Fridays.)** and was taking place in Washington so there was plenty of time for the rosters to travel to the next show.

Jeff Hardy was dead to the world. He was lying face first on his pillow, his body sprawled all over his bed. One arm hung limply over the side of the bed. He had a small smile on his face and was lightly snoring. All in all he was having a _peaceful_ slumber.

The door to his room silently clicked opened and the intruder shuffled his way inside. He quietly shut the door with his free hand and stood still, not breathing for a moment, Jeff stirred slightly but did not wake up. A grin broke out on the man's face. **So far so good. **He took a breath to calm himself. He had plotted this since about 5am this morning and he wasn't going to let anything ruin this for him.

**You think you so funny Jeff. Actin' all smart like that. Well lets see how funny you find this**_**.**_ Jeff was now within arms reach.

The man raised his left hand which held a glass of _ice cold_ water (he had spent a good 10 minutes running the cold water to ensure it was as cold as possible). An evil glint glistened in his eye as he slowly tipped it over and watched the first few drops spill into Jeff's bare back.

Jeff's eyes snapped open as the water made contact with his skin. He shot out of bed, about 10 feet into the air.

"SONOFABITCH!" He yelled in fright and his head swivelled round so he came face to face with assailant for

the first time.

"What the fuck man?" Jeff spluttered as the man continued to pour the rest of the cold water all over him. "What the hell? You fucking asshole!" Jeff cursed and swatted the glass away from his hand. Which thumped onto the carpet and surprisingly didn't break.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I have _no _idea what came over me!" The man chuckled. "I must have taken something last night or maybe, maybe I'm just acting all _crazy_...crazy like _you_!" He finished the last part with a slightly angrier tone and his face was inches from Jeff's.

Jeff just stared dumbfounded at his older brother. "Matthew Moore Hardy you have fucking lost your mind."

"What is going on with you and RVD?" Matt spat at his brother.

**Wow, talk about getting straight to the point. **"You know what?" Jeff chuckled at his brother as he got up from the bed and moved his wet hair from his face. "You're right, you are _crazy_." He pushed his brother aside and headed for the bathroom.

"Swear on Momma's grave." Matt replied not taking his eyes off his brother.

Jeff frowned then turned his attention back to his brother. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Matt said as he folded his arms. "I want you to swear to me on your _dead_ mother's grave that you are not _involved_ with Rob fucking Van Dam and that the _two_ times I managed to _see_ you together was just some weird _coincidence._"

"What the hell is that? '_Dead mother's grave_' (he imitated his brother-badly) She's hardly gonna be alive and need a grave now is she?" Jeff hit back and couldn't help but grin at his own wittiness.

Matt didn't know he managed it-maybe he was too pissed to laugh- but he kept his face as serious as possible. "Don't act the funny cunt, answer me Nero..._right now_ or so help me I'll-" Matt made a move towards his younger brother.

"Kick my ass."Jeff rolled his eyes which stopped his brother from moving. "Its been the same _thing _since I've been _12_ Matty." Jeff's eyes softened and he put his hand on his heart.

"I swear to you, I am not _involved _with Rob. The hell that means, I don't know but if you think I am gonna betray Vince and jump ship to the Alliance then yeah, I guess you are crazy." Jeff replied truthfully.

**I'm not lying cause I'm not gonna jump ship, I'm just getting info that could potentially protect one of my best friends. The hell does he mean involved? Wait does he think? Well its not as if he's ugly and those costumes leave _nothing_ to the imagination...**

"I believe you." Matt said simply.

Jeff was snapped out of his trance. He blushed slightly which made the elder Hardy frown at him once more.

"Sorry! I dozed off..." Matt looked at him. "What? It's not even 7am! You can't look at me like that, you sneak into people's hotel rooms with glasses of water to soak them so if anyone should be getting a look its _you_!"

Matt rolled his eyes at his brother and muttered something under his breath which Jeff figured was something along the lines of 'dumbass shit'.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Jeff nodded. "You believe me, now am I free to go shower and get ready or is Amy waiting outside to interrogate me further?" He finished with a smirk.

"The flight's at 2pm. You better be ready for 12pm or we'll go without you." Matt ignored the last comment Jeff made.

**Oh I know you will Matty, you'd love to do that, it's written all over your face.**

"12pm..." Jeff began and pretended to think. "Yep, I reckon I should be ready by then." His accent got thicker and he shot his brother a grin.

Matt counted to ten in his head. "Good." "You remember what I said." Matt warned him as he made his way to the door.

Jeff didn't reply he watched his brother turn the door knob. "Oh Matty?" He called out sweetly.

Matt turned and frowned once more this time in confusion. "What is it _now_?"

"You owe me breakfast." Jeff stated with a smile before wandering into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Matt rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Did you get everything sorted out? Or did you resort to soaking your brother?" A voice called out.

Matt turned to come face to face with his smiling girlfriend who was still dressed in her nightgown. Her face was a picture of amusement.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked confused. She was fast asleep when he left.

Amy didn't reply as they made their way back to their room down the hall. She simply put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Next time you wanna go and seek revenge on... what did you call him?" She squinted to read the messy writing on the paper. "Your _dumbass of a retarded asshole brother_, you might wanna reconsider writing it down...just in case oh I don't know you need an _alibi _or something." She finished with a grin.

Matt rolled his eyes and playfully grabbed the note out of her hand. "I'll keep that in mind."He muttered as she opened the door.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Amy asked turning to face him, a slight look of worry on her face.

Matt chuckled as he shut the door. "No Ames, unfortunately not."

Meanwhile, in Trish Stratus' room the morning was a _quiet_ one. She was still asleep, although the drugs must have been beginning to wear off as she felt the all too familiar pain twinge in her spine.

**I guess the whole it was just a dream thing was wishful thinking.** The blonde thought as she stirred in the bed.

Her eyes opened and she frowned as she felt something around her waist. She moved her head to the side and couldn't help but smile when she saw him, his eyes shut, lying on his stomach with one arm under his pillow and the other currently draped protectively around her waist.

"I'm just resting." He mumbled sleepily

Trish grinned it was as if he had sensors that went off whenever she moved. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I've been awake on and off since 5.30. How's the back?" He asked still remaining in the same position.

"Starting to hurt again." The blonde admitted wincing slightly. "After I take my medication I should be all right." She added with a small smile.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Dwayne slowly removed his arm. "Sorry." He muttered with a sheepish smile.

Trish coughed and got herself into a sitting position. "It's okay, honestly, it's not the first time you've done it." She said softly then looked away.

**Why do I have to act like such a bitch to him? He left me I get it but surely I have to let it go and move on! How can I learn to love him again if I keep dragging up the past?**

"I'll um, just get your medicine." Dwayne mumbled, his cheeks turning a slight red as he hastily got up from the bed. "I uh, left it in the bathroom...be right back." He added and quickly made his way into the bathroom.

When the door shut behind him Trish stared at the ceiling and slapped a frustrated hand on her face. Dwayne wandered to the sink and gripped the basin in anger and looked at his reflection.

"Idiot!" They both groaned.

It might not happen overnight but somehow, just somehow Trish and Dwayne both knew that they could get past this and hopefully become a couple again.

Later that day, about 11.45am, Matt, Amy, Dwayne and Trish were waiting in the hotel lobby for Jeff.

"I swear to God if he doesn't move his ass..." Matt growled as he checked his watch for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Amy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and patted his shoulder. "Will you relax, he's on his way down."

"Ames is right, you know Jeff" Trish agreed with a small smile.

Matt just looked at the two woman but didn't say anything. He didn't need to because 2 minutes later the elevator's doors opened to reveal Jeff, dressed casually in a white wife beater, dark blue jeans. His hoodie as draped over his suitcase. He had a pair of sunglasses on his head. He only noticed Matt- it was pretty hard not to miss him with _that_ look on his face..._total frustration_.

"Glad you could join us." Matt muttered as Jeff strolled up beside him.

"You said 12pm _remember_? Oh, thanks for my breakfast this morning _big brother_." Jeff replied squishing his brothers face.

Matt shoved him away and grinned for the first time at him. "Yeah, yeah...oh, Trish and Dwayne decided to tag along with us... that okay with you?"

Jeff's stomach lurched. He turned and saw them for the first time. Trish beamed and waved at him. Dwayne smiled and nodded.

**They weren't with us at breakfast...I thought they left early. This is not good.** Jeff forced a smile on his

face. He couldn't let them know what was wrong.

"Why wouldn't it be?" "The more the merrier." He enthused, hoping to God they bought his false happy act.

"Great!" Amy clapped her hands in delight. "Now can be haul ass and go? I would like to leave Kentucky on a high note and not have to deal with any of those Alliance dicks right now."

"I'm with her there." Dwayne replied as they made their way to the entrance of the hotel.

"Wow...that's something I never thought I'd see or hear...you actually _agreeing_ with something Amy said!" Trish teased as she walked with him and Jeff. Dwayne had her been adamant that he was taking her bags along with his.

Dwayne smiled at her and Trish felt her heart flutter. **Stop it!**

"Well don't get used to it. Once this is all over I'm sure things will go back to normal." Dwayne replied with a grin. He was referring to his and Amy's rocky relationship. Even before he left, they always seemed to have more disagreements rather than agreements. He was also hinting that he and Trish could go back to how they were.

Jeff couldn't look at them. How they could laugh and joke and act normal when they had no idea what Shane McMahon was plotting. Jeff felt his unease grow. Was Rob being serious? Or was this part of Shane's plan to get Trish within his grasp.

**He seemed so sincere last night. But he's like me, a wrestler he's a good actor, I mean look at his promos...He could be playing me along.**

"You don't mind sitting in the middle do you? I can sit there if you don't want to..."

Jeff wasn't even aware Trish was speaking to him.

"Huh?" He stared at her. "Sorry Trish I was miles away."

"More like he was thinking about _someone_." Dwayne joked causing Trish to playfully hit his arm.

**Ding ding ding, we have a winner. You have no idea how worried I am for you my friend.**

"Hey! I'm carrying your bags and gave you medicine! That is no way to treat someone who helps a sick woman." Dwayne replied over dramatically.

"Oh shut up!" Trish rolled her eyes. They were now near Matt's rental car.

"No, seriously though. Is it all right for me to sit at a window seat?" Trish asked Jeff softly and winced as her back hurt again.

"Now who's being over dramatic?" Dwayne quipped which earned him the finger.

Jeff smiled at them. It was just like old times. "It's fine with me Trish, it just means you two won't be able to have some back seat lovin'."

Trish's face went bright red while Dwayne just laughed. Matt grinned at his brother as he unlocked the car.

Amy shook her head at the younger Hardy. "You can be such an ass sometimes!"

"Oh, they know I'm just teasing!" Jeff joked as they packed their cases in the car. Even though he was still uneasy, he was determined not to let Shane McMahon or his cronies ruin his life.

They got in the car and made their way to the airport. Matt turned the radio on and the five fell into general chatter.

While they were driving Jeff's thoughts once more returned to Rob. **I need to be sure he's 100% truthful. I can't risk believing him then he goes all Judas on my ass. Right that's it, on Friday I'm getting my proof he's telling the truth. If I still believe him then I'll tell the others. **

Jeff had made his decision. That was it. No going back. He just hoped he wasn't leaving it until the last minute.

**A.N. Apologies if it was too short but I basically wrote this out the top of my head and finished it just now at like 1.20am so hopefully its ok!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

*****This chapter is kinda violent so if you don't wanna read it then I suggest skimming through it until you reach the violenty part or just click the wee back button on your browser instead :)*****

Shane sat in his hotel room at the small desk. The desk lamp barely lit up the desk let alone the whole room. **Executive suite? Huh. Executive my ass! **He looked down at what he had wrote on the note pad and smiled to himself as he saw how his plan was coming along. He stopped mid sentence and stretched, turning in his seat to look out of the window at the rain soaked streets. It wasn't even 3am yet on that rainy Thursday in Washington. He and the other Alliance members had all arrived at the hotel yesterday morning and although Smackdown was being broadcast the following evening at the Verizon Centre, he had spent the majority of his time here locked up in his office, scribbling down all the ideas, thoughts and daydreams of how he'd take out Dwayne 'The _fucking_ Rock' Johnson for good.

He looked back down at the notepad again and smiled, satisfied with what he had written. Things had came along since his last meeting with the select few wrestlers after RAW in Kentucky. He grinned even more when he thought back to his conversation with his sister and Paul, how they _actually_ believed him when he told them he had a long hard think about things and that his emotions got the better of him...

"_So, if I'm hearing this correctly, the plan you had is now off?" Stephanie digested the information from where she sat, her arms crossed, brow furrowed. "You don't want to take him out any more? That's what you're saying?"_

_Paul was just as stunned. "But he embarrassed you! In front of the entire world!_

_**Thanks for reminding me jackass. **Shane bit his tongue. He had to keep calm otherwise this wouldn't work. "I know I sound crazy but after reviewing what I said the other night and the last few weeks I think I let my emotions get the better of me, I really do." He replied with a small sigh from the chair at the same desk where he was sitting now._

_Stephanie was still unsure whether or not he was lying. Her older brother was a renowned bullshitter. "Shane you worship the ground Trish Stratus walks on and now you're telling us that you don't want to carry out your plan any more and that you are just gonna move on and focus on the next PPV, Survivor Series?" _

_Shane nodded keeping up with his little act. "Exactly." He leaned forward and crossed his arms and smiled warmly at his younger sister. "Steph, I had just got my ass handed to me in front of the fucking world! Of course I was pissed and surely you know what that's like? I mean hello! You and Paul used to fight every fucking week for Chrissake! I got mad. Knew Rocky was trying to get back with Trish and assumed if I got some of the guys to beat him up...again and this time really injure him so he wouldn't be able to wrestle again then maybe just maybe Trish would come to me with open arms." He chuckled slightly to show he was genuinely trying to move on but at the same time get them to believe him so he could really move on with his plan without their involvement._

"_I guess, now that you think about it, it was a little far fetched." Paul concluded with a small smile turning to Stephanie who still sat weighing up what her brother told her. Shane smiled at Paul. **Score one.** He turned his attention back to his sister. **Gotta up the ante. ** He reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked down at her hand then up to her brother. He seemed to be much more calmer and back to the normal Shane she knew and loved. _

_**Maybe he's telling the truth, he does have a stupid assed temper and he's right we all get angry from time to time...I mean I do fight a lot with Paul...** She grinned when she thought of her husband who was currently injured and would be out of action for the foreseeable future thanks to Kurt and Chris' interference to his match against Stone Cold, a few months back, who turned out to be a traitor and was actually working for Vince. But they got revenge, DDP and Rhyno took him out the following week on RAW. Last time she heard, poor Steve was due for some neck surgery again._

"_What?" Shane asked, noticing her cheerful expression, not wanting to celebrate too soon but couldn't help being Happy as Larry as he knew he had gotten away with it. The dumb fucks actually believed every word he said!_

"_Just thinking about what you said...about Paul." She shook her head with a smile. "You're right we do stupid stuff when we're angry." Her grin got wider. "I'm just glad you finally came to your senses!"_

_Paul chuckled. "Me too although word around town is that you got yourself a little Keibler action last night..." He smirked at Shane who leaned back in chair with a small smile. Stephanie looked at Paul then at her brother the shock written on her face. "Stacy?" Her nose wrinkled. "Seriously? Urgh! She's the Alliance bike! I hope you were careful!" She muttered as she got up from her seat. Paul did the same._

_Shane just sat back and smirked. "Let's just say she certainty took my mind off Stratus and she knows how to use those legs..." He added referring to the blonde woman's theme._

_Stephanie rolled her eyes whilst Paul simply grinned. "We'll show ourselves out and thank God you've let this stupid revenge plan go! Do you want us to inform the others?" Stephanie asked her brother from over her shoulder as they headed to the door._

_Shane shook his head. "Nope, I'll fill them in. You just relax and enjoy yourself before Friday, we've gotta a busy few weeks ahead of us."_

"_I'll call you tomorrow at some point but other that that I'll see you at the arena." Stephanie waved goodbye as she and Paul both left the room._

_Shane watched them leave, a huge smile formed on his face. He pulled out his cell a few minutes after they left. Scrolling down his contact list his smile got even wider. **Here we go Good old Booker T.** _

"_Yeah, its me." Shane began. "They believed it. The plan? Oh its on...you better believe it. I'll finish drawing up the ideas. You just sit tight and tell the others to pretend its all off. I want this to be perfect and no-one is gonna fuck this up for me."_

He let out a small chuckle as he still couldn't believe he managed to pull the wool over his sister's eyes as she was usually able to spot him lying a mile off.

"Dumb bitch." He muttered as he reached over and grabbed his cell phone. He scrolled down and stopped when he saw _her_ name. Should he call? It was just past 3am and he _did_ need to inform her of her part in the _plan_

He thought about it for a moment then decided he had nothing to lose so he hit the call button.

"Come on. Pick up the phone." He muttered while it continued to ring.

"Mmmmwhatyou...Tor, c'mon...I'm trying to sleep!" Stacy sleepily mumbled pulling her cover over her.

Torrie Wilson huffed and grabbed the cover off her friend. "Its been ringing non stop for the past 5 minutes! I swear to God if you don't answer it I'll break the damn thing!"

Stacy was about to mutter a retort but the next sentence the other blonde said made her eyes snap open.

"Honestly! Why you just _had_ to go and sleep with Shane I don't know! Now, you're like his personal whore!"

Stacy bolted out of bed. **Shit? Was I to go see him? Its the middle of the night so why is he calling at this hour?**

"You better call him back."Torrie muttered as she handed her friend the phone. She ran a tired hand down her face and sat down on her own bed. Stacy shoved a old black cardigan from the bottom of her case over her thin white vest top. She wore a pair of light blue boy shorts on as well.

"I will." Stacy replied with a small sigh and thanked her friend for her phone. Torrie looked at her best friend with sad eyes.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt Stace." Torrie replied truthfully. "I mean, rumour has it he's obsessed with Trish." Torrie wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mere mention of the WWF Diva. "God knows why? But he is and I just don't wanna see you used then abused, tossed to the side like a piece of garbage." Torrie finished with a sad smile.

Stacy looked at her friend who had pretty much summed up her current situation. If she could go back she would have. If only she hadn't have been so stupid all those weeks ago and rejected Shane. Plain and simple but instead she knocked on his door and was hauled inside. It wasn't that Shane wasn't a looker – many women had fallen for the McMahon's charms. He was also, although she dared not admit it to Torrie or anyone, a _very, very good_ lover.

"I'll be fine." Stacy lied putting on a bright smile. Torrie looked at her unconvinced. "Its just a _fling_. I'm not deluded besides, its been a _while_ anyway." She teased as she made her way for the door.

Torrie chuckled. "I guess." She shook her head. "Enjoy yourself but seriously, Stace call me if any things wrong and I'll be there. I promise."

Stacy looked at her friend. Although they were portrayed as total bitches on screen. Off screen they were far from it. Sure they could be complete bitches to Trish and all the other girls from the WWF but this was war and their jobs were at stake. It was every woman for herself or so to speak.

"I'll be fine." She reassured her friend once more. Before she left however she turned her phone onto vibrate.

"I'll take this with me, to keep you happy and I promise I'll call if I don't feel safe." Stacy flashed her friend a smile once more before opening the door and walking out.

Torrie watched the door close behind her best friend and sighed. She looked at the ceiling. "Just make sure she's all right, she's all I got here."

Stacy took a deep breath as she waited on the elevator. She couldn't bear phoning Shane to tell him she was coming so she sent him a text. He replied almost instantly with his room number. She closed her eyes as a feeling of uneasiness took over her. **Why am I so on edge? It's Shane! He's harmless!** She never felt threatened by him before so what the hell was wrong with her.

The doors opened and she was faced with a startled Stevie Richards. (**A.N. I know that's not his real name but I'm just gonna use his ring name cause I feel like it.**)

"Oh! Hey Stace...you all right?" He asked with frown noticing she looked slightly scared and the fact she was standing alone in a corridor in the small hours of the morning.

Stacy looked at him and forced a smile on her face. "I'm good. Couldn't sleep so am gonna go get some fresh air."

Stevie looked at her not fully convinced. "Cool. Just be careful. You don't know whose out there."

Stacy nodded and stepped into the elevator. "I'll be careful." She said softly trying not to look at him. "Thanks Stevie." She added as she hit the button on for her floor and the doors closed. He watched the lights for the floors light up and frowned when he saw them go up instead of down. Then stopped at floor 8. Stevie shook his head, he had no idea where she was going. **Poor Stace. This whole Shane thing must be eating her up. Plus Amy is giving her grief. Hopefully we'll show them whose boss!**

There were rumours she hooked up with Shane at some point but Paul was first in line to argue otherwise and anyone caught spreading 'lies' would be dealt with _severely_.

He made his way back to his room. He had went downstairs to the vending machine to get something sugary. He couldn't be bothered sleeping so figured a walk would do no harm. He opened the door to the room he shared with Rob and Tommy.

"You took you're time." Tommy chuckled as he re-entered the room.

Stevie was surprised to see them up this early. "I didn't wake you did I?" He said apologetically. "Mom always told me I was heavy footed." He grinned.

Tommy was sitting on his bed, the TV remote sitting beside him, he had been flicking through the channels trying to see if anything interesting was on. Rob on the other hand was sitting on the windowsill, the window to their room wide open. A cigarette dangled in his mouth.

"Don't worry..." Rob smiled. "Its just a _normal_ cigarette this time...gonna try and cut down on my _habit_." He finished as he lit up his cigarette.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, like we've not heard that _before_."

Rob rolled his eyes as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Dreamer just you watch your little programmes." He then looked at his other friend and frowned. "You okay man?" He noticed Stevie looked a little down.

"Oh..." Stevie looked alarmed like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Its nothing, I just bumped into Stacy and she just looked a little scared...I dunno it was weird. I think this whole thing is getting to her. You know the Lita thing plus I'm sure you guys heard that rumour that she got her panties down for Shane..."

Rob froze when he heard Shane's name being mentioned. Tommy looked at Stevie. "It could be true. I mean why else would Paul and the others threaten us with 'punishment' if it wasn't?"

Rob stubbed out his cigarette. He stood up. "What's with you?" Tommy turned to his friend as he watched him pull on his hoodie. Rob didn't say anything he just walked to the door. "Did you see where she was going?" He directed his attention to Stevie.

Stevie looked at his friend stunned. "Um, she said she was going downstairs but when I turned around the elevator was going up...weird"

Rob made his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Tommy asked confused.

"What floor Stevie?" Rob ignored Tommy once more.

"Am I talking Swahili or something?" Tommy asked Stevie as he was getting nowhere.

"Um 8th I'm sure. Is something wrong?" Stevie asked concerned glancing at Rob then Tommy.

"No. Just wanting to make sure she's okay besides I need some fresh air..." Rob trailed off.

"Fresh air? You were sitting at the window! Rob? Rob? _Robert?_!" Tommy's voice fell on deaf ears as Rob walked out of the room.

"Don't ask me man, I don't know anything other than what I told you...hey, do you think she was screwing Rob too?" Stevie asked with a grin.

Tommy rolled his eyes and flung one of the pillows at his friend who was now eating his chocolate bar he bought. "Shut up."

Meanwhile, Stacy had been in Shane's room for the past half an hour. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom. She wrapped her cardigan around her. So far all he had done was kissed her when she arrived offered her a drink-which she accepted and then sat on the edge of the bed and watched him write furiously into his notepad.

She glanced at the door then at the notepad. **What is he up to?** She hesitated. **I really shouldn't look its none of my business...but then again I am in the Alliance and my fate rests on his decisions.** She glanced at the door once more.

"I'll just be a sec...freshening up!" Shane jokingly yelled from the bathroom.

"Take your time." She called back and quietly made her way to the desk. As she walked towards it she kept her eyes on the bathroom door. She looked down at the notepad. Her back was now facing the door. She scanned through the messy notes and her eyes widened in shock. **No. No this can't be right...this isn't normal. Shane would never...**

"What'cha doin' baby?" Shane drawled cocking an eyebrow.

Stacy froze mid sentence. **Shit!** She gulped but didn't turn around to face him. "N-Nothing...I was...you know its um getting late I should be-" Stacy stumbled over her words but was cut off as he suddenly lunged for her and next thing she knew she was pressed against the wall beside the desk. Her eyes wide with fear as he pressed his body against her. One hand covering her mouth the other rummaging in one of the small drawers.

"I think someone's telling porkies..." Shane singsonged.

Stacy choked back a sob. She shook her head trying to get rid of his hand but he tightened his grip. She squealed in shock and wriggled even more when the glinting silver in his other hand caught her eye.

He smirked and flicked the switch on the knife, the blade glistened in the dull light of the room. He felt her tears soak his hand as he brought the knife closer to her face. "I think you were reading _my_ notes and I think you saw something _you_ shouldn't have seen" He replied in a cheery tone as he pressed the knife to her throat.

Stacy closed her eyes and prayed to God he would let her go. She couldn't stop the tears now. It was no use. **I wish I never slept with him. I wish I was back in Baltimore.**

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy..." He softly chided her and slowly moved the knife down her throat, past her chest, and down her stomach. She sobbed as felt the cool metal brush down her body, through the thin fabric of her clothes. "I can't let you leave here after seeing my plans. I mean you could blab to Torrie and then who knows what could happen...Dwayne finding out...my dad flipping out and not to mention the _police_ being informed..."

Stacy's voice was muffled but she uttered the words "I won't tell! I swear!" in a frantic tone over and over to make him move his hand. She knew he wasn't stupid and she knew she had to _survive_ so she had to make him believe she was on his side.

Shane looked at her. His hand that pressed tight against her mouth was sure to leave a mark. He withdrew the knife but still trapped her with his weight. "I'm going to remove my hand but I swear to you if you even as much as move an _inch_ I'll cut you up." His voice was cool yet menacing and she frantically nodded.

He slowly removed his hand watching with satisfaction at the power he had over her and the fear she now felt towards him. She gasped for breath, her eyes never left his as he stared into her eyes. She shuddered as his now knife less hand delicately stroked her cheek.

"So beautiful yet so stupid." He murmured.

"I promise..." She began in a hushed whisper. "I promise I won't tell anyone about your plan...I swear on my life...I..." She babbled, her emotions taking over.

"Sssssh." He put a finger to his lip and tearfully she shut up. "I _know_ you won't...you're _better_ than that besides _who_ would believe _you_? The company bike. Moving from man to man." His words stung but he was right because of her _past_ antics who would believe her words over his? "I mean I'm Shane O Mac! A fucking billionaire and have it all...so who would believe any bad words you say about me?"

"I swear Shane." She choked out. "I won't tell anyone...please...Torrie...she'll be worried about me." She pleaded.

It sounded so pathetic but she wanted out so she could grab her stuff and run. Run away from this nightmare and never look back.

"Shut up!" He hissed. He had enough of her pleas. "Listen to yourself!" The smile was gone now. A sinister look appeared in his eyes. "You're not going till I say you're good to go."

Stacy looked at him fearfully, he shifted his weight and she sobbed once more as she felt the bulge in his pants as he pressed himself against her. He stroked her cheek once more. "Now you shut up and listen to me okay Can you do that?" He asked in a soft tone.

She kept her mouth shut. Nodded. "Good." He grinned once more. "As you are aware I was humiliated by Dwayne a few weeks ago and ever since the bastard came back he's made my life a living hell...he's taking the woman of my dreams from me...Trish _should be _with _me_! Its plain to see!" He spat bitterly. Stacy just stared at him. He was ill. Mentally unstable. How long this had been going on she was unsure of but she had to stop him and God knows how she was gonna do it but she knew that whether she liked Trish or not, her life was in danger.

Rob furiously battered the button for the elevator. **Come on. Come on you piece of crap come to this floor already.** He had been standing there for a good few minutes now but still the elevator had not shown up.

"Dammit to hell!" He hissed and punched the button. He seethed as he was sure hurt his knuckles due to his outburst. He looked at the lights. **Stevie said the 8****th**** floor.** He then looked at the door to his right, it leaded to the emergency staircase.

Staring that the elevator one more time he cursed under his breath before taking a deep breath and hastily shoving the door opened. **Right, its not that far Robbie V. Two steps at a time...** He began his ascent to the 8th floor.

**I'm coming Stace...I'm coming.**

"Trish will be mine!" He raved, oblivious to her now. "I _always_ _get _what _I want _and believe me Stace I intend on getting her." He took a breath then continued. "What you saw was the outline for my little plan to _take_ back what was _mine_..."

**She never was yours! You sick, evil, twisted, deluded ass hole!** Stacy remained silent just listened sick to her stomach already because she knew what was coming.

"I will have her! I will! And you (he ran his hand down her chest making her whimper with fear) are going to _help_ me with that." He finished, grinning and moving his hand down her body.

Stacy squirmed trying to break free. Shane's eyes flashed with anger and quick as a flash he brought his hand to her throat. His grip was vice like, her eyes widened, she gasped, struggling to breathe...

Slightly red faced and out of breath, Rob made it to the 8th floor. He shoved the door open and bent forward, hands at his sides trying to catch his breath. **It's 3am. You're not supposed to exercise at this hour. You're not unft its just tiredness. **

He got back to his feet a few moments later and frowned. **Okay so I'm on the right floor so how do I know which room is his? I can't exactly knock on every door...**

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Shane roared. She was really struggling to breathe now. She flimsily kicked her leg out. It was no use. Shane saw her, knew he had to let go. "Now, I'm gonna tell you _one_, _last_ _time_...stay put."

Rob frowned. **What was that? It sounded pretty close.** He surmised it came from one of the four doors closest to him. He stepped forward as if to go towards them but stopped when he saw a small side corridor out of the corner of his eye.

**I could hide there...that way I'll see Stacy on her way out.** He looked at the four doors again, ears straining to hear the slightest hint of noise but it was silent again. **Corridor it is then.** He tiptoed across to the corridor and waited...

He released his grip and moved away from her. She fell to the floor, struggling for air. Shane watched her take desperate gulps. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair. She cried out in pain. He brought her to her feet once more. He forced her to look at him. "Like I said you're gonna help me cause if you don't I'll do to you what I do to Dwayne." He smiled. "I want you to flirt with Dwayne over the course of the next few weeks. Then as we get closer to Survivor Series I want you to riffle up Trish pretty bad. Make her chase you or something it's not important what you do(he waved a hand dismissively) get her to the parking lot where we'll be waiting and then we'll take care of her. Then we'll get her to call her _precious_ Dwayne. Lure him in. Then the men I've selected for this task will weaken him a bit then little Dwayne is going for a trip..."

"H-How..." Stacy began struggling to speak. "Its too risky...Vince..." She spluttered out. He smirked at her.

"Like I said I'm _Shane McMahon_ and its still my _draft_." He stared at her, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. She remained silent so he continued. "Where was I?" He pondered for a moment then clicked his fingers. "Ah! We'll get him in the car. Drive off to a secret location out of the way and I'm gonna ram that knife into him so fast he won't know what's hit him! Then we'll smother the place in gasoline and set it alight. While we're waiting for the PPV I'll plan out alibis for each of us. I'll write out either a suicide note or whatever but I guarantee you, _we will not fail!_ Once he's outta the way I'll be there to comfort poor, distraught, Trish. Then boom! She'll be Mrs Patricia _McMahon_!" Shane ended on a happy note.

Stacy fought to keep the bile down. ** You stupid, stupid bitch! You just had to associate yourself with him didn't you? Now look where its got you? Involved in a fucking murder plot!**

"Now, I know its a bit _extreme_ but I realised that even if we _injured_ him again, _ruined_ his career, Dwayne would _still have_ Trish. Him breathing, just being alive means I'm tossed aside! _Nothing_ to her! So I sat, I sat for hours on end and I realised that as extreme as it is, its the _only_ way I can get what I want." He concluded.

"I'll do it." Stacy hit out. Anything to make him shut up, get her out of this hell hole. "I'll help you, I'll do whatever you want just...please...let me go..." Stacy added quietly. She had to agree to this. She had a few weeks to think of a plan, anything to save them. Survivor series was still a couple of weeks away.

Shane looked at her. His eyes examined her face, looking for the slightest hint that she was bullshiting him. "You swear to me that you'll not tell anyone." He stopped and they both glanced at the knife. "I mean it Stacy, you breathe a _word_ of this to _anyone_ and I'll make you rue the day you crossed me." He threatened her.

"I promise and swear on my life Shane. I will not, I mean it, will not tell a soul. Let me know the final details and what I've to do and I'll do it." She replied truthfully.

He looked at her once more. It felt like an eternity to Stacy. **Please believe me...I just want to go.**

He didn't say anything, just moved aside. She didn't dare move. "Go." He stated. She looked at him uncertain. "Go, you need some sleep. You got a match tomorrow against Amy." He smiled at her, his eyes now full of that usual calmness. You would never have believed what had just occurred in that hotel room was real. "You'll need as much rest as you can get." He finished on a high note.

Stacy made for the door. But as she passed him he reached out and grabbed her once more. She gasped in shock as he smashed his lips against hers. She squirmed and as soon as it began it was over. He shoved her from him and laughed as she scrambled for the door.

"GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART...SLEEP TIGHT!" He yelled as she fumbled for the door and rushed out. Shane smiled then wandered back to his desk. He picked up the knife and pressed the blade to his lips. Kissed it. Then put it back into his drawer: **Life is good**.

Stacy stumbled blindly down the corridor. She couldn't believe what had just happened. **That was a dream...it couldn't have real.** Trish and Dwayne were in danger. Their _lives_ were at stake. What could she do? One woman against Shane and God knows who else? They wouldn't believe her. Why would they? She paid no attention to where she was going that she didn't see the pair of arms reach out of the side corridor and grab her.

Startled she cried out and came face to face with a confused/concerned Rob Van Dam, "Jesus...Stace...what happened?" He asked softly.

Relief washed over the blonde and she collapsed against him, sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder. Rob stumbled backwards but quickly regained his footing. "Its okay, I got you." He stroked her hair. Her arms wrapped tight against his waist.

Rob looked down at the female wrestler. She was an absolute wreck. **What the hell happened to her? Was she with Shane?** "Stacy?" He gently asked. "What happened to you?"

She looked up at him and his eyes widened at the ugly red mark on her neck. "I-I shouldn't have...they're in trouble...all my fault..." Her voice thick with emotion.

Rob felt a feeling of sheer terror. **Oh. Holy. Fuck. ** "Stacy..." He began slowly. "Stacy I want you to come back with me...I'm with Tommy and Stevie. You're all right, I promise I won't hurt you." He told her softly.

She searched his face but knew he was telling the truth. "Torrie." Was all she said.

"I'll let her know you're safe. I promise but we need to move _now_. I don't fancy bumping into any WWF'ers at this time of night." He joked attempting to lighten the mood but they both knew it was useless.

Stacy looked at him and nodded. "Lets go." She muttered quietly and together they walked side by side to the elevator. Once they got inside, Rob hit the button for their floor. Stacy reached out and grabbed his hand. Rob looked down and then back at Stacy who had the Fear of God in her eyes. He laced his fingers with hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

**I don't what that bastard did to you Stacy, but I promise you I will not let him harm you again. ** He didn't know why he felt this strong urge of protectiveness over Stacy Keibler. Sure they hung out with the same people, even flirted a little in the past but ever since he saw the look in her eyes when he grabbed her in the corridor and seen how terrified she was, he knew it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out that it must have been something to do with Shane's little plan to claim Trish as his own.

The doors dinged open and they stepped outside. Before they began walking again Rob looked at Stacy who looked at him with fearful eyes. "I promise you Stacy, I won't let that bastard hurt you any more."

Stacy looked at him stunned. "H-how did you know Rob?" Sure she heard the rumours about her and Shane's previous _encounter_ but how the hell did he know she was with Shane tonight?

"I overhead him a few weeks ago after a show, talking about Dwayne." Rob admitted with a sad smile. "He was raving about Dwayne humiliated him and how he was gonna make Trish's his." He added sadly.

"He's crazy." She said quietly. "He's planning on killing Dwayne. I saw it! I saw it and there's nothing I can do!" She began quietly then her voice rose and the tears flowed once more.

He held her at arms length and gently thumbed away her tears. "This isn't _your_ fault." He said a tad sharply then inwardly cursed at himself as he saw her flinch. "It isn't your fault." He repeated more softly this time.

She smiled through her tears. "I'm glad you found me Rob. I don't know what I would have done if I had to do this alone."

Rob smiled at her. "You won't be alone through this. But right now we gotta move. God knows what Shane's _really_ planning. Plus we have an advantage that he is _oblivious_ to..." Rob trailed off and for the first time that morning a cheery grin formed across his face.

Stacy frowned and sniffed. "What are you talking about? What advantage?"

Rob slung his arm around her and started leading her to his room. Rubbing her arm in an attempt to cheer her up he grinned once more. "We got us an ally Stace. Not just any ally!" Her raised eyebrow cut him off. "The _Charismatic Enigma_ himself, Mr Jeff Hardy."

**A.N. I was originally planning on making this chapter longer but felt this was the best place to leave the chapter. Like I said apologises for the violence, I know it seems ridiculously far fetched but I figure that this is the only way Shane could get rid of Dwayne and plus the fact Shane seems to fit the whole psychotic, 'bunny boiler' bad guy character pretty well. After looking at reviews and re-reading I kinda agreed the whole Rob/Jeff thing was WEIRD so worked around it and started a potential Rob/Stacy angle instead :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry for the major delay in updating. Please review and the next chapter will be up asap.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rob and Stacy walked in silence, still holding hands, towards Rob's hotel room. Stacy was mentally taking in what he had told her about Jeff Hardy helping them but naturally she still had her doubts about him – he was a WWF wrestler after all.

Rob on the other hand was mentally plotting the ass kicking he hoped he would one day be able to dish out on Shane McMahon. He rummaged around his back pocket of his jeans, trying to fish out his card for the room door. He had no idea if Tommy and Shane were still in there or if they had fallen asleep.

They eventually reached the door and as Rob placed the key into the lock, Stacy looked around fearfully, worried that someone was watching them or God forbid, Shane was lurking in the shadows, watching them himself.

"You okay?" Rob asked gently, looking at the blonde once more.

She responded with a nod. "I'm all right, I'll be better once we get inside." She finished, flashing him a small sad smile.

Rob didn't reply, he just nodded and opened the door. Tommy was still sitting on the bed watching TV with his ass glued firmly to the same spot. Stevie, however, had perched himself on Rob's old spot. He was fiddling with his packet of cigarettes. Once he had managed to get one in his mouth, his eyes widened as he heard the door close and saw Rob standing there with Stacy Keibler. _Holding hands._

"Don't even think about Stevie." Rob warned as he guided Stacy to his bed so she could sit down. The other man was gaping like a fish. "Not _one_ word." He added not looking at his friend but knew all to well how he would act in this current situation.

Stacy blushed and averted her gaze from the other men in the room. Tommy had now tore his eyes away from the infomericals that were currently on TV. She was glad she was now observing the floor as she didn't have to deal with Stevie's look of total shock and Tommy's look of bewilderment.

"Um, hey Stacy..."Tommy began struggling to think of the words to say. Rob just smiled and shook his head as he unzipped his hoodie and flung it over a chair. "Rough night I guess?"

Stacy snapped her head to look at him and etched on a false smile. **You have no idea. **"You could call it that." She replied quietly. The blonde then focused her attention to the wall nearest the door. She hoped to God her neck wasn't that badly bruised or red, the last thing she wanted was for those two to get into trouble.

Rob looked at her then back at his friends. **The last thing I need is Tommy to give her the third degree or God forbid Stevie speaks to her.**

"Guys I need a favour..." Rob began but Stevie, being well _Stevie_, misinterpreted his friend's favour for a _favour_.

"Don't worry..." He began, the cheeky smile already in place. "It's only _natural_ besides its been a _while _man." He added slyly making his other friend go red in the face.

Tommy chuckled while Stacy tried not laugh.

**I'm gonna kill him!** Rob glared at Stevie who was now standing beside Tommy.

"So, how long do you want us away for?" Stevie continued. "5 minutes? 10? _15_?" He added suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tommy opened the door and shoved him into the hallway. "Owwww!" Stevie yelled. "That hurt man!"

"Please, you're a grown man!" Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend then looked back at Rob and Stacy. "Seriously Rob, what do you need?" Tommy asked with a small smile.

Rob smiled, typical Tommy, mind not in the gutter. "I need you to go see Torrie and let her know Stacy is safe and staying here tonight. Tell her I found her and she's all right."

Tommy nodded and cast a sly glance at Stacy. He stopped his eyes from widening.

**What the hell is that on her neck? Who did...no. No he wouldn't hurt a fly. Rob couldn't have done this. **He looked at his friend who was now frowning at him. Stacy was still not looking at them.

**Why is he looking at me like that?** Rob's frowned deepened as Tommy looked at him questiongly. **Shit. He's seen that bruise...surely he doesn't think...**

"What room she's in Stace?" Tommy turned to Stacy, his voice soft.

Stacy looked at him and noticed his fists were balled at his sides. "Um room 345 Tommy. Thank you." She replied then cast a confused glance at Rob.

"Tommy..." Rob bgean but the older man held up a hand. "We better get going." He replied coollly. "Stay safe Stace." He looked at her then back at Rob before leaving.

The door shut behind them. Stacy looked at Rob confused. "What was all that about?"

Rob looked over at her and shrugged. "I have no idea." **How could he think I'm capable of doing that to an innocent woman? Well you did storm out of here and plus she's got the victim act down to a T not that she shouldn't feel that way.**

It clicked and Stacy's eyes widened. Her hands went instinctively to her neck. "He thinks you did this."

Rob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh my God...Rob...I...I'm so sorry! I've caused so much trouble yet again..." The blonde woman continued to babble on and on. Rob wandered over to her and knelt down so he was at eye level with her.

"Stacy..." He began as she continued to go on about how she shouldn't have came here.

"I shouldn't have done it...I'm such a stupid bitch...if I could go back..." She blinked trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Stace..." Rob tried again, this time gently grasping her hands.

She looked down at them, then sighed. "I'm sorry...I just wish I didn't go to Shane's hotel room those few weeks ago..." She trailed off and swallowed hard, the tears forming in her eyes again. "I should have ignored him and took Torrie's advice but I didn't...I _didn't_ and I slept with him."

The tears fell and Rob couldn't help but feel a fleeting surge of jealousy throughout his body at the mention of Shane's name. **So the rumours were true.** "I'm just as bad as everyone says I am...I'm a good for nothing slut." She sniffed.

Rob's ignored the sickening images of the two together. **Its not like we were dating so why am I so mad?** He reached out and thumbed her tears away. She looked at him. "You are not a slut." He told her seriously.

"Everyone makes a stupid mistake once and again." He told her with a sad smile.

"No matter what people say about you, good or bad, you gotta rise above it. People are gonna make things up about you and some can be more vicious than others. When I look at you, I don't see a slut."

She scoffed at him and he squeezed her hands to show he was being serious. "I mean it." He told her forcefully. "I see this talented woman who is going to go far and one day become the Women's champion. I see this funny, caring girl that puts her friends and others before her."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." She smiled despite her sadness. He smiled back at her and reached up with one of his hands and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch and kept her eyes on his. He looked at her and gently stroked her cheek as he spoke.

"Above all of that, I see this beautiful woman who, from the moment I saw her, I knew I had to talk to, I knew I had to get to know because I knew and I _know_ now that she makes this stupid, pointless fight worth it. I'm glad you're here with me Stacy. I mean it. I only wish I had the balls to tell you this sooner."

She looked at him, never in all her adult life had she ever heard a guy say anything remotely heartfelt to her.

She didn't speak instead she leaned across and gently pressed her lips to hers. Rob was stunned but responded. Stacy felt her heart melt when he kissed her back. **This is what its supposed to feel like.**

Not taking her lips from his she tugged at his shirt, trying to get him onto the bed with her. He moved up and she pulled him so he was now on the bed with her.

He moved closer to her. His arms wrapping around her waist. Her hands coming up into his hair, pulling his band out of his hair. She gently bit his lip, as if she was awaiting permission to deepen the kiss. He responded by letting her tongue enter his mouth.

Stacy let out a blissful moan, letting all her worries and hurt from earlier wash away.

**I hope to God this not a dream...if it is then its a damn good one...** Stacy thought, smiling through her kiss.

Rob grinned too despite himself, he shivered when he felt her hands move down and under his shirt.

**Shouldn't I be the one doing that?** She stopped at the waistband of his jeans then slowly pulled her lips away from his.

They both opened their eyes, their arms still in place. Both blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Well that was..." Stacy began.

"It was...good..." Rob was flustered.

She looked at him, the smile still on her face. For the first time that night, Rob seen the old Stacy back. That sparkle in her eyes again.

"I like you Rob..._a lot_." She added and he chuckled making her laugh. She reached out and ran a hand down his chest again. "But I just don't want to rush into things...I mean not that's there anything wrong with the two of us...you _know _(She giggled and blushed) I guess what I'm getting at is that I like you and after all that's happened I just wish I had done this sooner...God!" She laughed and he couldn't help but smile. She looked at him and kissed him softly once more. "I hope that tells you what I'm trying to say."

He smiled at her and couldn't believe how lucky he was, how many guys would kill to be in his place right now.

"It does and I'd love to."

She beamed at him once more. "I was hoping you'd say that. I can't believe it! I got to make out with Rob Van Dam!" She said happily.

"You know if Stevie walked in on us he'd have had a stroke." Rob teased as the two moved about so they were lying next to each other. He had removed his shoes and reached out and pulled her close to him.

Stacy grinned with content as she snuggled closer to him. He gently stroked her arm as she nestled close and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"We'll get through this...I promise you." Rob told her as she closed her eyes, sleep finally catching up with her.

"I know..." She mumbled in her sleep. "We just gotta think of a way to outsmart Shane is all."

Rob smiled down at her as she drifted off to sleep. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and smiled. **God, is it almost 6 already? I better hope to God I'm fit for Smackdown!** Rob yawned and looked down at the now peaceful (and sleeping) Stacy. He wrapped his arms around her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Stacy Keibler smiled widely in her sleep.

"So basically you're telling me that she's fine and staying with _Rob_?" Torrie's eyes widened. She was stunned, not that there was anything wrong with Michigan native but Stacy was supposed to be seeing Shane.

"What's wrong with that?" Stevie frowned, leaping to the defence of his best friend.

Tommy held up a hand to shush him. "She asked us to come and tell you she's all right, didn't want you worrying about her."

Torrie smiled and shook her head. "She's my best friend. I'm _supposed_ to worry."

Tommy grinned at her but the image of the purple bruise flashed in his mind. **Was it really Rob? I mean I've known the guy for years...he wouldn't hit a woman...Shane? I can't exactly accuse the boss without proof but now that I think about it, it makes more sense...God, I'm such an idiot.**

"You okay Tommy?" Torrie frowned slightly.

Tommy looked at her. **She must have caught me mulling over my thoughts. **"I'm fine, just tired...it's been a _long_ night."

"I should let you guys go, thanks for coming to see me..." She looked at Tommy and Stevie, flashing them a bright smile. "it really means a lot. Can you tell Stace to please call me as soon as she wakes up?"

Stevie nodded. "Will do...sorry for jumping at ya back there..."

The blonde shook her head. "It's forgotten. Rob is _your_ Stacy."

Stevie and Tommy both chuckled at her statement. "Take care guys, see you both at the arena." Torrie stifled a yawn.

"Night Torrie." Tommy bade her farewell and Stevie waved as she shut and locked the door.

The two men walked towards the elevators.

"$20 bucks says she's ridin' him like a Bronco." Stevie quipped.

Tommy didn't reply. He gently pushed the button for the lift. The doors dinged. A thump was heard. Followed by a groaning noise. "Stupid ass." Tommy muttered, shoving his friend into the lift.

"Hey! You better cut that out! That's _twice_ I've been _physically assaulted_! That is technically assault! I can get you arrested by the way..." Stevie yelled as the doors closed behind them.

**A.N. I originally planned to include more in this chapter but I wanted to post something up. I hope the Rob/Stacy thing wasn't too rushed. The next chapter will include Smackdown. Please review! Plus I am MEGA GUTTED CM Punk is leaving WWE. RAW isn't gonna be worth watching any more. He is the best wrestler around, in my opinion, and whatever he decides to do, I wish him all the best. Why is Kelly Kelly Divas Champion? Doing a cartwheel around the ring doesn't make you champion! Thank Christ I got to watch women like Chyna and Molly Holly wrestle! Also, I was sad to hear Chavo had been released but he wasn't getting used right. I wish him well in whatever he decides to do. **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Stevie if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to God it won't be _assault_ you'll need to _worry_ about..." Tommy cursed his friend under his breath.

"See!" Stevie interjected as they walked along the corridor, getting closer to their room. "This is what I'm talking about! It's always the same thing...'Shut up Stevie.' or there's always the _threats_ of violence. I _have_ feelings too ya know Tommy...I'm a _human_ _being_!" Stevie finished his little speech with the usual hint of guilt induced hurt.

**I will not kill him. I will not kill him. I will not go to jail for him.** The words repeated themselves in Dreamer's brain. He _would_ not harm his friend, no matter how annoying he was, Tommy Dreamer would _not_ rise to it. He counted to ten and took (what he hoped to be) a calming breath.

"I'm sorry." Tommy bit out. It was always hard to say those two words to Steven Richards as he usually made you _regret_ saying them in the space of 2 seconds.

That all too familiar smile appeared on the long haired man's face. It was the same smile that appeared on the face of a child or teenager who knew they were pushing their parents or the person they were annoying buttons.

"I didn't catch that..." Stevie drawled pulling the hair away from his ear, holding his hand up against it to emphasise his point. "What'd ya say there Tommy?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled out his key card. "What...you Hulk Hogan now or somethin'?"

Stevie smirked as his friend muttered under his breath and unlocked the door.

"You say one more word and I mean it..." Tommy threatened but stopped as he caught sight of Rob and Stacy curled up on Rob's bed. Stacy's left foot was hanging out the bed slightly and it was twitching. Rob's cheek was nestled against hers.

"Awwww...we should take a picture and use it as blackmail material." Stevie whispered.

Tommy playfully shoved him. "Shut the door quietly." He said in a hushed whisper.

Stevie did as he was told. The door shut silently. Tommy walked silently past his sleeping friend and frowned when he looked down at Stacy. That bruise on her neck was certainly coming through now.

**I can't believe I ever thought he'd do that. He knew. I'm such an asshole.** Tommy sadly glanced down at Rob.

Stevie tiptoed past him to get to his bed. He was being over dramatic with each step he took.

"You really act like a child sometimes." Tommy whispered as he wandered to his own bed.

Stevie grinned then looked over at Stacy and frowned. "That mark on her neck...you thought Rob did it, didn't you?"

Tommy swallowed his guilt. "I know." He sighed kicking his shoes off. Stacy moaned in her sleep and nestled closer to Rob. The two men froze, scared she heard them or worse they woke her up.

"I was being an ass but I just saw the beginnings of a bruise and feared the worst." Tommy admitted.

Stevie smiled sympathetically and got settled into his bed. He was sleeping in the bed next to Tommy. Rob's bed was against the wall, a few yards from Tommy's.

"Shane did it." Stevie replied gravely.

Tommy couldn't answer. **He's right.** But both men knew that there was _no way_ they could prove it. Shane was a McMahon and as such, he was _well _protected, there was _no way_ they could prove he did it – even though the mark was clear as day, Shane McMahon was a _bastard_.

"We better get _some_ shut eye. No doubt we'll have a match later on tonight." Tommy yawned as he settled down to sleep.

Stevie smiled slightly. "Night Tom Tom." His grin got bigger as the dark haired man cursed under his breath.

**Score for Richards! I love being me sometimes. **

Four hours later Stacy Keibler stirred from her sleep. She sleepily opened her eyes. She squinted at the small alarm clock. **10.30. God, I could sleep for a week!** The effects of the late night were now catching up with her but she was used to it. At least after tonight's show she would get a day off tomorrow which meant not getting up at the crack of dawn.

She looked down and saw the pair of strong arms protectively wrapped around her waist. She turned her head slightly and couldn't help but smile as she watched Rob sleep.

**He looks so cute...his nose scrunched slightly...wonder if he knows that he does that?**

"Its not polite to stare ya know." Rob sleepily teased making her blush.

He opened his eyes and the smile formed across his face. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She said softly and stroked his cheek.

He was about to say something to her but a loud snore coming from Stevie's direction cut him off. They snapped their heads round and saw the long haired man, mutter something incoherent to himself before turning to face the opposite wall. It was a good thing they didn't need to travel far to the arena cause there was no way in Hell Stevie was waking anytime soon.

Stacy stifled a giggle. "Is she always like that?"

Rob pulled a face. "You have no idea." "Sometimes he's much _worse_." He added flashing her a cheeky smile.

She shot him a look of mock surprise. "Really? I didn't think that was physically possible."

He chuckled. "You get used to it after a _while_." He replied.

"Well maybe you could room with _me_ sometime..." She told him suggestively.

He smirked at her as she moved closer to him. "I thought you wanted to take things _slow_?"

She grinned. "I'm sure we're _responsible_ enough to share a bed together aren-" but he cut her off by kissing her passionately.

She grinned as he rolled her on top of him, the covers were up at her shoulders so it offered some form of privacy. Things soon got heated, he moved his hand under her top, she moaned softly into his mouth as she felt his hand come in contact with her skin. He moved up and cupped her breast in his hand. She wasn't sure how she managed it but she stifled the moan that threatened to come out.

Rob was about to move his other hand under to caress her other breast but he suddenly remembered where he was and more importantly _who_ was sharing the room with him.

He reluctantly broke away and she opened her eyes and looked at him, a faint blush forming on both their faces.

"Shit." She giggled and rested her head on his chest to muffle her sound.

He didn't say anything, he was enjoying himself far too much but knew there was no way they could go any further due to his two best friends being in the same room with them. It was just weird and not to metion _wrong_!

She looked up at him and smiled as she moved over so she was now lying beside him.

"Do you think they heard us?"

Rob looked over at his friends. Stevie was dead to the world he knew that much and Tommy hadn't moved but his back was to them so he couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"I should probably get back to Torrie." Stacy said glumly. **What is wrong with you? You'll see him later for God sakes!**

Rob smiled sadly at her. "She'll be worrying about you even though _Dumb and Stevie_ (she giggled again) told her what's happening."

She sat up as did he. "I guess I'll see you later then...at the arena..."

He nodded and the two got up and quietly walked to the door. As they passed Tommy's bed, his eyes snapped open, he had been awake for the past half an hour and had a small smile on his face.

Rob opened the door and looked out into the hallway. Not a soul was there.

"Good to go." He announced as she stepped out of the hotel room.

She got up in her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Bye Rob." She waved at him and winked as she walked away, the smile not leaving her face.

Rob wanted to punch the air in celebration. "See you Stace." He hollered and watched her head to the elevators before stepping inside.

He closed the door, unaware that Tommy was now sitting cross legged on his bed. He turned around and jumped about 20 feet into the air.

"Jesus Tommy!" He clutched at his chest. "The Hell is _wrong_ with you?" He hissed at his friend.

Tommy grinned. "That's rich coming from _you_...oh and next time try and be a little more _quieter_. I really don't wanna _hear_ that..."

Rob's cheeks went scarlet as Tommy laughed quietly. Rob muttered under his breath and glared at his gleeful friend before heading into the bathroom.

"Make sure that shower's nice and cold!" Tommy called out, he couldn't resist.

"Fuck you Dreamer!" Rob yelled back.

Stevie let out another snore. Oblivious to what was going on around him.

Stacy composed herself before knocking on the door to her and Torrie's hotel room.

"Just a second!" Torrie yelled from inside.

The lock fumbled for a moment and she bit her lip as she heard Torrie's muffled "Goddammit!" as she wrestled with the lock.

The door opened and Torrie's eyes widened as she looked at her friend. Her lips were swollen, hair messy, not to mention she looked like she hadn't slept all night. Plus her neck was an interesting shade of purple.

"What the hell did _he_ do to you last night?" She stepped aside to let her friend enter.

Stacy's stomach tightened as she remembered the bruise on her neck. **Does she know about Shane? Does she think Rob done this to me?**

"I mean I knew he was _flexible_ an all but I didn't think he was into _that_ sort of thing." The other blonde admitted as she let the door shut behind them.

Stacy didn't look at her as she opened her bag and pulled her clothes out. Torrie frowned. This wasn't like Stacy.

"Stace..." Torrie was now at her best friends side. She gently touched her arm. Stacy locked eyes with her friend. She flinched when she felt her friend gently pull her hair away. The horror was written all over Torrie's face as she took in the ugly purple mark on her friend's neck.

"Oh my God...did he...did Rob..." Torrie choked out.

Stacy's eyes widened. "What? No! Rob didn't do this I _swear_."

Torrie looked at her friend unconvinced. "Tommy and Stevie came by earlier this morning...they said you were all right...he did this while they were away didn't he?" Torrie was babbling now. "While they were away that asshole put his hands on you! Of all the men I never thought! You don't need to defend him...I'll call Steph or better yet Shane..."

"NO!" Stacy yelled fearfully, stopping the blonde woman's rambling.

Torrie blinked. "Stacy...Stace you're scaring me now. W-why don't you want me to call them? They need to know. Shane especially he's the big boss..."

Stacy let out a shaky breath. "Torrie.._.he _did this to me..." She said quietly. Torrie's eyes widened she realised what her friend had just said.

Torrie was stunned. This couldn't be right? Shane McMahon was a charmer...he oozed sex appeal...he was mild mannered to those he considered friends..._lovers_...

"He...He's not what he seems Torrie." Stacy added in that same quiet tone. "He's not right...he's _sick_..."

"I-I don't understand...why...why would he do this?" Torrie couldn't take this in.

**I'm dreaming...this has to be one big crazy ass dream!** Torrie told herself. Hoping she would somehow wake up and none of this was actually happening.

Stacy looked at her best friend and squeezed her arm. "Torrie believe me..._Shane_ did this to me...Rob knows and I guess pretty soon Tommy and Stevie will too...he did this to me last night when I went to his room..."

"I shouldn't have let you go...I-" Torrie began and began crying. Stacy put her arm around her friend and couldn't help but cry along with her.

"This is_ my_ fault_ not y_ours." Stacy scolded her, her voice thick from the tears she had kept at bay all night.

Torrie sniffed. "What happened in there Stacy...why did that bastard lay a finger on you?" The blonde's tone darkened as her sadness and guilt led to anger. She was going to kill Shane when she saw him.

Stacy smiled sadly and rubbed her friend's back. "Hey! Settle down firecracker." She teased then took a shaky breath to try and compose herself.

"Last night while I was with Shane, he went to the bathroom. While he was in there I-I looked at something I _shouldn't_ have...Shane was writing in this notebook, he had this plan and I looked at it...he came out, I never even _heard_ him finish up in there!" She shook her head, angry with herself for being so nosy. Torrie didn't say anything, she had to hear this.

"He came at me before I could even move. He grabbed me and held me against a wall...he must have grabbed me harder than he meant to (she motioned to the bruise) cause now I have this..."

"You're a wrestler...you could have protected yourself...fought him off..." Torrie replied quietly puzzled as to why her friend didn't defend herself.

Stacy didn't look at her friend. "He threatened me with a knife (Torrie gasped) I was too scared to move...he told me if I dared tell anyone about this he'd do to me what he'd do to him..."

"Do to who?" Torrie asked worriedly, looking at her friend for any hint of an answer. "Stacy _who _is Shane after?"

Stacy paused for a moment. "Shane is planning on taking out Dwayne ...he wants him gone _for good_."

**A.N: This was originally planned to go in the previous chapter but it would have been too long. The next chapter will include Trish and the others seen as it is set at the arena but now Torrie knows. But Shane still has to get his group of allies and Rob still needs to fill Jeff in so there's hope for them yet!**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I am trying to get back on track with my writing. I wanted to post something up and that will hopefully get the creative juices flowing again and get me back on track with my writing.**

**On another note. After publishing the last chapter, I realised that the whole CM Punk 'leaving' was just a storyline but they way they worked it, made me feel like a 10 year old kid again believing everything that went on in that ring was real! One thing I am so pissed off at, me and my sister is the whole Kelly Kelly being champion. Sorry to all the KK fans but I have not and still cannot take her as a wrestler. We watched Smackdown and having to watch someone who can actually wrestle like Tamina job to Kelly is an insult to that women and the Diva division. I watched an old Divas match on YT I think it was Molly Holly vs Trish or something and it made me want to cry. I miss that! I'm glad I got to see those women perform all those years ago. The fans today, who are about 10-11 have no fucking clue what they are missing! **

**Plus the fact the woman seems to repeat the same moves, does a hand stand all the time and has stole Rikishi's finisher does not make me a happy bunny! I'm sure she's a lovely person but personally I believe that her looks and the fact she's had her _way_ around the locker room has got her to where she is today.**

**Vince McMahon and his creative team want to get a grip. If I was a woman wrestler I do not think I would want to work for WWE cause see if I wasn't a blonde, fake boobed, fake tanned, skinny minnie I wouldn't get very far. But that's my opinion and I just needed a wee rant! **

**Until next time!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


End file.
